Behind Closed Doors
by Shepard of the Lost
Summary: Altair is a closet case. Malik is loud and proud. Can he manage to pull Altair out of his self inflicted missery? Or will things only get worse for the younger man? AltMal YAOI WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Ok, before you read there are a few things you will need to know. For one, this is my first try at writing an AU for AC (hehe ACAU, sounds like some expensive college). I have a basic idea of where I want this fic to go but I'm recovering from a nasty case of writer's block so things might be a little slow. Also, chapters will be short in the beginning but I promise once I get back into the swing of things they will get longer! But I'll be heading off to college soon so I'll try to get as many chapters up as possible before then (since I've heard it's quite difficult to do both at the same time.)**** ok, you can read now. Aren't I a generous author? X3 **

Altair groped blindly for the source of the infernal beeping noise that was his alarm clock, refusing to open his eyes. He moaned loudly after missing the snooze button several times and eventually gave up and pulled its plug. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, glancing over at his girlfriend, pretending to still be asleep. He sighed. He pretended to think it was cute most of the time when in all actuality he found it extremely annoying. He got up out of bed in nothing but his plaid boxers and reached for a random pair of blue jeans.

He heard Maria stir behind him but continued to fumble with the zipper and button of his pants. Maria, however, had other plans. Her long, frail arms coiled around his torso like a viper, "Here, let me help you with that." She whispered sweetly in his ear as a delicate hand slipped into his still unbuttoned pants. Altair quickly removed it with a stern look. She didn't take him seriously and pressed kisses to his neck. Now frustrated with his annoyingly persistent girlfriend Altair turned around and gave her 'the look' as referred to by his few friends, "Not now, Maria. I'm going to be late for work."

She pouted and retreated to the warmth of their bed. Altair sighed for what felt like the hundredth time just that morning and finished getting dressed before heading out the door. He zipped his white hooded jacket the rest of the way up realizing just how cold it was that morning and put on his helmet. H e hopped on his sleek black motorcycle and sped off to his job.

It wasn't like he hated working at the popular video game company. In fact he quite enjoyed working at Abstergo. He was one of the concept artists, in charge of designing the characters and creatures for the games they came up with. The thing that really ate at him though was that every time he worked endless hours on a character, they would have the final say in what it looked like and it would almost always be a drastic change from what he had created. 'They' being the graphic designers/programmers; the people that actually made the game.

He pulled into the parking lot and a few moments later greeted by his fellow artists and friends in the room they shared when working. Leonardo was being his usual, overly charismatic self and said hello in a physical way by giving Altair a back-breaking hug before running off to finish whatever piece of work he had most likely been working on without a break for the last twenty-four hours (on his own time, of course). Ezio, however, barley acknowledged him as he stared intensely at a blank sheet of paper, praying that the muses would help him out soon.

"You're going to burn a hole in the paper if you keep staring at it like that." Altair said casually as he took his seat. Ezio just huffed and continued staring. Before Altair could turn around to his desk Leonardo moved in to ask him a million questions about his own piece. Altair said over and over again that the picture looked fine but he knew it was pointless. The man never did consider any of his works actually done. He gave up and turned to his work that he left right here on his…desk…

Wait…

"Where the hell is my work?" Altair asked sounding more confused than angry. The room was silent as the two other men exchanged glances. Altair's brow furrowed, "Where. Is. My. Work." He asked again knowing that he probably already knew the answer.

Ezio spoke up first, "He was new, Altair. We tried to tell him but-"

"Who?" Altair said in a barley controlled voice.

Leonardo spoke this time, "The new guy. He came in looking for the latest designs. We tried to tell him he should wait until you got here but he insisted and just… Altair, where are you going?"

"Hazing. This new guys ganna have to learn his place soon enough."

"Oh, this'll be good. Mind if we go and watch?" Ezio asked with amusement.

The older man just kept walking and Leonardo and Ezio took that as an invitation and began to follow him (from a safe distance). The others that worked in the building saw Altair and kinew that look on his face. They only wanted to stay out of the way.

Altair stormed down the halls toward the only people that dared take his work without telling him first, "Damn programmers. Think they run the fucking world. I'll be damned if I let them take my crap before I'm done with it. They owe me that much. All their ganna do is mutilate it anyway. They can wait ten fucking minutes for me to get here." he muttered angrily to his self. He burst through the door and Ezio pointed out the man that had taken Altair's papers. He was the only one who hadn't stopped what he was doing to see who Altair was going to rip to shreds. The man grabbed the others shoulder and spun him around, "Hey! What the fuck? Give me back my work! I should-"

"You should what? Thank me for not filing this as three days late like I should? Or maybe to thank me for not informing your supervisor that you were late to work? You're quite welcome. Now if you would be so kind as to leave me alone and let me get back to work?"

Everyone was absolutely silent. No one had dared to take Altair's work without his knowing and then threatened him about his punctuation. Altair glared at the man before him. He was backed into a corner. His boss had been on his case lately about his tardiness and he knew if he found out about this little mishap that he would be in for it.

The man straightened and turned to leave.

"How anti-climactic." Ezio whined.

"If it helps at all, the little doodle you've provided is adequate enough to give us an idea of what we need." The man called from behind.

Oh, that was it. Altair stopped. Turned on his heels and grabbed the collar of the man's shirt, "Just who do you think you fucking are?"

"My name," he said as he calmly removed Altair's hand, "if that is what you're referring to, is Malik. But you will be calling me Mr. A-Sayf if you plan on keeping your job Mr. Ibn la-Ahad." Another hush fell over the room and again Altair grit his teeth and retreated back to his own office.

**AN: OMG! I hate Maria! I know in the game she was important and all so Altair could carry on his blood line but damnit! I don't know, maybe it's that way with all the female gamers that love Altair and Malik and think Ubisoft should totally do a fan-service with them… Oh, and please forgive me AC faaaaans! I felt so weird making the As****sassins work in a place called Abstergo but my brain was being mean and not giving me any better ideas! Please forgive!**


	2. Chapter 2

The work day was over and Altair, Ezio, and Leonardo were gathered in the parking lot carrying on a conversation that had little to do with anything when they heard a familiar voice call from behind them, "Altair, may I have a word with you?" asked Malik as he approached the three other men.

Altair audibly groaned and the other two bid a hasty goodbye as they retreated to their own cars, "What is it now?"

Malik shied slightly before his face returned to its usual scowl, "I'll need those new designs by tomorrow."

"But it's the weekend. I have better things to do than sit in a dark office and _doodle_ as you put it." Altair all but growled. It had been two weeks since they met and all the older man had done was ride his ass up and down the wall. This week had been especially bad because Altair retaliated on a few occasions, the initial shock of someone as ill tempered as he was wearing off.

"Sorry I'm actually making you do your job."

"Don't you have things to do on the weekend? Like take a girlfriend out to dinner or just, oh, I don't know, relax?"

"No and no. Just finish the damn design by tomorrow and drop it off at my address."

"Can't you get Ezio or Leo to do it?"

"They ran off before I could get to them," Malik gave an almost playful smirk, "Besides, I happen to think your doodles are better."

Before Altair could recover from that little surprise, Malik was shoving a piece of paper into his hand and walking away. The other man still standing in the parking lot like an idiot wanted nothing more than to tackle the infuriating man and tell him to shove it. He didn't need this kind of crap right now. But he held his tongue and drove home defeated.

When he walked in his apartment he was greeted by his girlfriend (rather enthusiastically), "Welcome home, honey." She cooed oh so sweetly. Altair hated being called _honey_ and_ dear_ and all the other ridiculously sweet and corny pet names she gave him. But he put up with it. She was currently unemployed and was evicted from her apartment just recently. Altair was too nice for his own good and let her stay with him until she got back on her feet. He liked his space and had refused her previous offers to start living together because of it… at least that's what he told his self. But he was beginning to think that losing her job and getting kicked out of her apartment had all been a cunning plan hacked deep within her dark, evil mind of feminine aspirations.

"So…why don't we pick up where we left off this morning, hmm?" She said, pulling Altair's hips closer to her own.

"I can't, Maria. I'm too busy. These designs need to be done by tomorrow." At least Malik had given him an excuse to avoid sleeping in his bed with her tonight.

"On the weekend? What an ass. C'mon, baby," there was another name he hated, "can't you just take one little hour or two to take care of me?" she pouted those full lips in a seductive manner.

"Not now." Altair blew her off coldly.

"Why not? …Are you seeing someone else?"

"What? Where'd that come from?"

"You are! I knew it! That's why you won't have sex with me! You're already spent after fucking your little hussy on the side!" she yelled, big blue eyes filling up with dramatic tears.

Altair sighed. He wasn't going to get out of this one, "I'm not seeing anyone else. It's just you. I promise." He soothed, forcing a small smile as he leaned in close to her and kissed her lightly. And the trap snapped shut. She wasn't letting him go now, literally. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

She was the one to make the first move by pulling Altair's messenger bag off his shoulder and undoing his jeans. Altair slowly worked on unbuttoning her blouse and moving them into the bed room where they tumbled to the bed.

It was always difficult for him to get it up whenever they had sex but Maria never seemed to notice. As long as he kept her occupied in some way, he could take all the time he needed. He nipped at her throat and slowly moved down to her breasts all the while rubbing his groin against her, focusing on the friction and heat rather than what it was he was fucking.

"Talk to me, baby. You know what I like." She whispered in his ear.

Oh, he knew what she liked. It was no secret that his native tongue was Arabic (though he had lived long enough in the united states that he could easily hide his accent and being only half Arabic made his skin a much lighter tone). He began whispering nonsense in her ear. Just random things like "Your goat ate my baby's watermelon," but she didn't know that. The sound of it was all she liked.

He rolled his eyes as she sighed in ecstasy and found his mind wandering back to his work. He knew he wasn't going to be feeling much like working after this. Damn Malik and his ridiculous schedule. Why did he only seem to pick on Altair? Why couldn't he ride Ezio or Leo or anyone else for a change?

"_I happen to like your doodles better."_

For some reason or another Altair became fixated on that one moment, that one sentence. In his mind's eye he watched Malik say it over and over again. He watched those oddly full lips twitch up into a smile, watched them slowly form the words. He could even hear that smooth, deep voice of his. Suddenly, he became very enthusiastic about his physical activity. The person moaning and writhing beneath him was no longer Maria, but his co-worker.

Everything he said was in Arabic at this point and it was probably a good thing too because if Maria understood what all he was saying that would be the end of it. Altair was now saying things that he would never in a million years say to Maria. But he wasn't saying them to her. He was saying them to Malik. He felt a heat build in his gut and soon climaxed shortly after his girlfriend.

Surprisingly enough he was out of breathe and rolled off to her side and just lay there rather than getting up almost immediately like he normally did, "What does Malik mean?" Maria asked as she cuddled up against him.

Altair's face paled as the lust hazed memory rose to the front of his mind. He had called out Malik's name when he came. It was after so many other foreign words so Maria didn't recognize it was a name but he did. And, oh _god_ why that name? He thought quickly about what the word could mean without sounding off, "It…uh…it means…angel…" Yeah that worked. His blushing face even helped with the lie. She knew he hated showing too much emotion (though it never stopped her from trying to pry every one of his feelings out into the open). She giggled and curled up to sleep.

Altair didn't feel like sleeping though. He got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. He felt disgusting every time he slept with her. He was living a lie and he knew it. But he just…he just couldn't bring himself to see the truth.

He scrubbed maybe just a little too hard as he tried to wash away the sickening smell of perfume. Why did she where it if she wasn't going out most of the time? His mind drifted to who he had thought of during the act. Why did he think of _him_ of all people? Now he was never going to be able to look the man in the eyes again… actually, now that he thought about it, Malik did have the most beautiful deep brown eyes… No! He could think such thoughts. He was with Maria now. No matter how annoying she could be at times they still cared for each other…didn't they?

Altair finished his shower, dressed in comfortable sweat pants and didn't really bother with a shirt before he entered the spare room he had converted into a home office. His bag had somehow ended up in there and he emptied its contents on to the desk that sat in the center of the far wall. He stayed up half the night putting on the finishing touches and tried to find something else to do so he wouldn't have to rejoin Maria in his bed. Unfortunately, he was unsuccessful.

**. . .**

"I don't see why you have to go right now. All he said was 'by tomorrow' right? No specific time?"

"Trust me, the sooner I get this over with, the better." Altair shrugged on his usual white jacket and headed out the door, leaving Maria in a bit of a sour mood. He swore that woman wanted more sex than every man in the world could give her. He jumped on his motorcycle and drove in the general direction of the address he was given.

It turned out that the man only lived a few miles from him and Altair was there in less than twenty minutes. He knocked on the door and heard a rustling fallowed by a thump and a small curse before Malik answered the door in nothing but a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and looking particularly annoyed.

"What do you want?" he said tiredly.

Altair blushed ever so slightly and avoided eye contact, "You told me to have this to you by today. Here." he handed Malik an envelope containing the newly finished design.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Malik said as he took the envelope.

"I thought you said you didn't have anything to do with your girlfriend." Altair said, pointing to a fresh love bite the showed proudly on his neck. In fact their where quite a few of them.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Malik said casually, as if it were common knowledge.

"Well, a hooker counts as relaxing at your house then, smart ass."

"I did not get a hooker, you idiot." Malik was starting to get a bit frustrated with the other man.

It took Altair a second to connect the dots but what really brought it all together for him was a distinctly male voice calling Malik's name from the back of the apartment, asking who was at the door, "Uh…oh, sorry…I…didn't know I was interrupting…?"

Malik gave him an odd look, "You didn't seem to care when you thought I was with a woman."

"Yeah, well, I thought-"

"Malik!" called the voice again, this time sound more irritated and louder.

"Goodbye, Altair." Malik said in a finalizing tone, all but slamming the door in the other man's face.

Altair felt a surge of anger rise up in his belly. But the anger was nothing to the more terrifying emotion that made its self all to known. Altair felt jealous. He wanted what Malik had. He wanted to feel comfortable in his own skin. He wanted to be happy with the one he was with. He wanted…but it didn't matter. Altair knew he would never be strong enough to face himself let alone the stares of judging eyes. He hated excess attention and really the only attention he could tolerate was the kind people gave him when they were afraid of him. They left him alone then.

He didn't feel like going home just yet. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ezio's number, "Hey, what are you up to? Good, I'm coming over." And before the Italian could protest he clicked his phone shut and started up his bike.

**AN: Aw poor Altair. Well, there you are my lovelies. Chapter two! I just want to take the time to say sorry for the misspelling in chapter one. It was supposed to be Abstergo. Oh dear, that was an embarrassing mistake on my part. Welp, feel free to come up with witty insults for Maria, the slut. They'll make me giggle and I might even use a few when things heat up with her and our favorite couple of this story! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Ezio was sleeping peacefully in his bed alongside his lover who curled against his back and sighed contently. However, all that was shattered by the loud ring of Ezio's cell phone and woke them both. The younger Italian answered with a sleepy voice, "Hello…? Altair? Nothing now but- Uh…damn him." Ezio cursed as he shut his phone.

"What up?" Leonardo asked quietly still clinging to a small bit of hope that he would get back to sleep.

"Altair's coming over." And there went his hope.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"You know there has to be. He usually goes out of his way to avoid being around people. Why he lives with his girlfriend is a miracle in its self." Ezio complained as he reluctantly left the warmth of their bed to get dressed. Leonardo fallowed his lead, "Why don't we move in together…?" the older man asked shyly.

Ezio was quiet for a minute, "I didn't think you'd want to. Neither one of our apartments really has enough space to keep more than one person."

"Well, why don't we look for one? It could be _ours._" Leonardo seemed to sing the word.

Ezio mulled it over in his brain for only a moment before smiling at his lover and giving an approving kiss. Leonardo lit up and had a spring in his step for the rest of the day, "Should I be here if Altair is coming? He'll find out eventually."

"No, not yet. You know how he gets about relationships. So pessimistic. He'll be a total downer for at least a month. We wouldn't be able to even look at each other without some speech about how the whole thing's pointless and blah, blah, blah."

"If he's so certain that every relationship is bound to end in misery then why is he living with his girlfriend?" Leonardo was beginning to pout now.

"Like I said before, a miracle. Plus I think I heard him say something about how she planned the whole thing." Ezio chuckled and kissed his lover's forehead before he left for his apartment.

About thirty minutes later, Altair came through the door and began to rummage through his friends refrigerator for a cold beer. However, the Italian was somewhere else in the apartment and came out to find a hooded figure ransacking his kitchen. He knew right away it was Altair but it worried him when he saw what the other was looking for. Altair wasn't much of a drinker and really couldn't hold his alcohol. More than a few beers and he was already buzzed. As a result, the older man only drank occasionally and almost only when something was troubling him.

"What's wrong this time, Altair?" Ezio sighed empathetically.

"Why do you assume something's wrong? I can't just have a beer with my friend?" Altair asked accusingly.

"No." Ezio said bluntly.

Altair leaned his head back and huffed, "It's Maria…mostly. She thinks I'm cheating on her."

"Are you?"

"Of course not; I just don't know how to convince her I'm not. And until I do she's going to hound me until I fuck her brains out and I just don't have the stamina for that."

Ezio laughed at his friend. Too much sex was a new one to him. The woman must be a nymphomaniac to make her boyfriend sick of sex, "Maybe the two of you should take a break, see other people. It might help with her…desires."

Altair thought about it then he thought of what Maria would do to him if he broke up with her and shook his head, "Forget it. I'll figure something out." He said as he took another sip of beer.

"Well that takes care of the mostly part. Now what about the part that wasn't Maria, hmm?"

Altair shook his head, "It's nothing."

"Altair…"

"I said it's nothing."

Ezio backed off and the two chatted about other things. It soon became clear that Altair was avoiding going home as he made sure to drink just enough to worry Ezio about his driving and took the other's keys. Great, now_ he_ would have to deal with Maria. He got out Altair's phone and dialed Maria. After much yelling and baseless accusations, Ezio finally managed to convince Maria where Altair was and that he really was too drunk to drive home. Ezio could have offered to take Altair home in his car but after listening to Maria harp about him cheating he understood why the man didn't want to go home in the first place. Why were they even still together?

Ezio looked over the back of the couch and saw Altair hiding his head under one of the decorative pillows, "Is she gone yet…?" he whispered, just barley peeking out from under the pillow.

Ezio had to stifle a laugh, "Yes, my friend, she's gone."

Altair let out a sigh of relief and sat up, a bit dizzy from the drinks he had had. He leaned over the back of the couch and looked Ezio in the eye, "I really hate her, ya know. All she does is whine and hump, whine and hump. There's no end to it. Why can't she just be a gu-" Altair stopped himself . He was only a little drunk; not too much to not know when to shut up but apparently just enough to nearly fuck his self over.

Ezio gave the suddenly quiet man a questioning look before deciding it best not to pry into it. Altair was a hard man to read and he kept it that way for a reason. When he was ready, he would tell Ezio what it was exactly that was bothering him. Altair suddenly did a face plant into the couch and moaned loudly. Ezio laughed lightly and perched himself on the arm of the couch as he pated Altair's back in sympathy.

**. . .**

Malik left the house to meet up with his brother, as they had planned. Kadar was a med student at the university and frequently asked Malik for help when studying for an exam and he had _a lot_ of exams. They had planned on meeting at a small café not too far from Malik's apartment so he could walk there. Kadar was there waiting for him and had already ordered himself a coffee. Malik sat in the chair across from his brother and showed a kind smile in greeting.

"So, how have you been Kadar?" Malik asked cheerfully.

"Not too bad, considering I have two giant tests coming up on the same day. I swear they want me to burn out." The younger brother moaned.

Malik laughed and sympathized with his brother as they carried on about different subjects. It was all very pleasant until Kadar got that look on his face. This was the look that said he was about to start on a topic of more personal matters and it was almost always about one of their love lives. This time around, it was Malik he was concerned for.

"So…did he give you that bruise?" Kadar was referring to the collar of discoloring Malik was hiding underneath a scarf. The piece of fabric had come loose a while ago but Malik hadn't noticed until his little brother said something and went to fix it.

"Don't worry about it, Kadar. Things are under control."

"If they were under control then you would have left him buy now."

"And go where? Besides, you remember the last time I tried that…"

"Can't you call the police? Or stay with a friend? Or _something_?"

"The cops won't do anything. They have a hard time thinking that a man can be abused in a relationship. I just need a little time. I'm saving up money. I promise I will leave him soon enough." Malik was trying desperately to get his brother to calm down so they could change subjects.

His current boyfriend, Abbas, was the jealous type and on top of that had a short temper and little self control. Malik cringed at the memory form earlier this morning after Altair had left. Abbas was convinced that Malik had found a side fuck and was determined to squeeze the truth out of the other man, literally.

"He's not even that good looking…" Kadar mentioned in an attempt to lighten the mood. Malik sighed and smiled. What would he do without his little brother?

"And what about you, Kadar? Do you have anyone of interest I should know about?" Now it was Malik's turn to pry.

"Well…there is this girl in my muscular anatomy class…" Kadar answered with a blush.

"Go on…" his older brother pressed.

"She's certainly…different. I'll say that much."

Malik waited a minute before he realized that really was all that his little brother was going to say, "You're a jerk. You make me spill my guts about my relationships but then you clam up about one girl you met in class."

Kadar smiled and changed subjects, "So how's work been?"

"A pain in the ass." Malik said bluntly, "This idiot doesn't seem to realize that when he turns his work in late that sets everybody back. And he comes in late too. _And_ when I get onto him about it he starts a fight and we have to be separated by security before it turns into a physical confrontation. Not to mention his arrogance! He thinks the entire world revolves around him; that he's the whole reason the game's ever going to get done and that we should all worship him for it! All he does is bitch and slack! It's a miracle that he hasn't been fired!" Malik continued this rant for several minutes getting louder as time ticked by. Kadar all but shrank into his seat and could do nothing but ride out the storm. It was rare he saw his brother like this. Whoever this person was must be an expert ass, "And then he had the nerve to say I had gotten a prostitute! How dense can one man be?"

Kadar stared at his brother, slightly afraid to say anything at all, "…Well…he certainly keeps you on your toes…"

"You don't know the half of it." The older brother huffed and leaned back in his chair, "What time is it?"

Kadar checked his watch, "It's about five o'clock."

"Have we really been here that long? Sorry Kadar, but I have to leave. I'll help you study tomorrow if you need it, alright?" Malik said as he stood.

"Yeah, alright… Be careful Malik." Kadar said, his voice laced with concern.

"I will. Take care, Kadar."

**AN: We all knew it was coming. Leonardo and Ezio always have to end up together if Altair and Malik do. Ad for those of you who don't know, Ab****bas (hope I spelled his name right) was the dude at the beginning of the first game that said Altair was Al Mualim's boot licker. Such a dick. AHRG! These short chapters are driving me insane! Especially since this chapter was so uneventful. I'm ready for the juicy stuff! (sigh) in due time, in due time… **


	4. Chapter 4

It was weird to be at work on time. Altair had somehow managed to get up and out without waking Maria, which was really odd considering how pissed off she was when he got home. The only way he could get her to shut up was to 'take care of her'. A shiver went down the man's spine. The woman was really something else.

He flopped down in his chair with a sigh. Ezio and Leonardo didn't seem to be coming in that day, which was fine with Altair. He wouldn't be able to stand the ridicule from Ezio about his little excuse for not going home to Maria. And undoubtedly, Leo would have joined in and even drawn a little cartoon about what he perceived to have happened. Altair pulled his hood up and drifted off into thought. A thought about Malik, specifically. He wondered who it was in Malik's apartment. It had never crossed his mind that the other man was gay, nor that he had a…significant other. Why hadn't Malik just told him? Oh, wait, it was because they didn't like each other…

Out of shear boredom (Altair clearly didn't feel like doing any real work today) he picked up a pencil and started to draw. It was nothing at first; just a few squiggles. But then he thought of Ezio and drew him. Then he drew Leonardo. Before he knew it he had drawn the entire design team and moved on to the other groups in the building. Shaun and Rebecca were two of the programmers and he knew they were friends but that Shaun was gay so he thought it would be funny to draw them as a couple and tape it too the British man's computer screen when he went on break. Then there was his own supervisor, Desmond Miles, but he never really saw the man _do_ anything so he drew a little cartoon of him yelling at everybody to get back to work while he went and slept in his private office.

It went on like this until Altair finally got to Malik. He hadn't cared to get to know the man all that well. All he knew was that he was bossy, bitter, tall, had impossibly dark eyes that sparkled when the light hit them just right, was surprisingly fit for a computer nerd, had a little beard that just covered the tip of his chin…. Why was Altair thinking about Malik's looks…? Or Malik at all, for that matter? He tried to shake the thoughts away but that seemed to only make them angry as they became more and more vivid in the man's mind (and more inappropriate). He felt his face warm and hadn't realized he had been drawing Malik the entire time and in amazing detail.

"Altair?" Altair jumped at the sound of Malik's voice, "Incredible! Not only are you here on time for once but you're actually wor…king…" Malik trailed off and scowled when he saw what it was Altair had seemed so concentrated on (Malik had apparently been standing in the doorway for a few minutes in disbelief that Altair had decided to grace them with his presence). He sighed and looked at the empty chairs that usually seated two Italian men, "Great, so the one day you actually show up for work and these two are missing in action."

Altair laughed nervously and moved his hand to inconspicuously cover his Malik drawing. Malik noticed the movement, however, and asked to see what he had. Altair refused and said it wasn't done yet, "No, you can't look! It's not fit for the eyes of mankind!"

"Just let me see it, you idiot." Malik insisted before pulling the drawing out from under Altair's hand. Ha looked at it with surprise. He knew Altair could draw but he never knew so well. He admired the sketch for a bit too long it seemed because Altair snatched it back with a blush on his face.

"I told you it wasn't done…" he mopped.

"Actually, I like it. Could I see the others?"

Altair hesitated for a moment but he sheepishly handed Malik the pictures. He watched from under his hood as Malik smiled and even laughed at his little drawings of the people he knew or had seen around the office. Altair had never seen Malik smile before. He found that he liked making the man laugh, even if it was just a light chuckle here or there. With heavy modesty Altair stood, looking over Malik's shoulder and said, "They aren't exactly my best work. Look here. I messed up on Shaun's glasses and hands. I can never do hands well. And that hat that Leo always wears? I messed up on it too. It looks like he's wearing a potato."

Malik laughed at that too, "Are you insane? It looks perfect. Would you mind if I kept the one you drew of me? I think my brother would like it."

Altair smiled, slightly, and agreed to let Malik take it. However, just as Malik was about to leave, Altair noticed something on his neck, "Hey, what's that on your neck there? Is that a bruise?" the man asked innocently, pointing to the discoloration.

To Altair's disappointment, the other man's light expression immediately turned sour, "It's none of your business. Get back to work." And with that, Malik turned and left, leaving Altair incredibly confused.

Malik, about halfway down the hall, remembered why he had gone to Altair's area in the first place, which was to give the man his newest assignment. However pride would prevent him from turning around. He would just get someone else to deliver it for him later. In the mean time, though, he would throw himself into his work. He tucked Altair's picture away in his bag and did just that. He didn't even realize it was lunch time until Shaun and Rebecca asked if he wanted to join them. He declined, saying that he wanted to get a bit more work done and that he would just take a late lunch. It wasn't ten minutes later that he saw Altair sneaking about. He knew he shouldn't get involved but his curiosity only grew and there was no way to ignore it.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Malik sighed when he found Altair snooping around Shaun's computer.

Altair flinched, "Uh…nothing?"

"And by nothing you mean?" Malik pressed.

"Gah! I'm just trying to have a little harmless fun! Don't be such a prude." Altair moaned as he stepped aside to let Malik see his handy work.

The older man recognized the cartoon-ized Shaun and Rebecca coupling from earlier but there were a few smaller ones and some words scribbled in illegible hand writing. Malik's lips twitched up into a smile. He didn't seem to notice how Altair blushed and turned away, "Don't say anything to Shaun when he comes back from lunch. And if you could just kinda let me hang out here so I have an alibi…?"

Malik smirked and had to admit he wanted to see how the Brit would react to such a childish prank, "Alright but only on one condition. You have to draw me more of these pictures." Altair happily agreed, eager to do something other than work, "Oh, and I have your next assignment."

"Heh, yeah I figured it would be too much to ask you to let the work go for a day." Altair said, only mildly disappointed.

Malik smiled and motion for the other man to follow him back to his desk. They chatted until the lunch break was over. When Shaun and Rebecca returned, they got an odd look from the two. No one had ever seen the two men actually getting along. A few seconds later they heard giggling and a very angry British man yelling a rainbow of profanities. Altair and Malik both laughed. But soon Malik was the only one laughing when Shaun came out and started throwing crumpled up pieces of paper, "Altair, you bastard! I've had it with you and your childish games! This isn't even that funny! Stop laughing!"

"The picture's not what's so funny! There's nothing funnier than a swearing British guy! Ouch! What was in that one?"

"A rock!"

Rebecca could still be heard in the background laughing even louder than before. Altair glanced at Malik, still laughing himself, before making a hasty retreat back to his own office. Shaun gave chase form the first half of the hallway but gave up soon enough. Just to be on the safe side though, Altair shut his door and leaned against it, giggling to himself. He would definitely have to draw more of those pictures.

**. . .**

Altair came home a little late that night. He had actually stayed longer so he could get enough of the design done so that he wouldn't feel stressed for not taking it home. Maria sat on the couch with nothing but one of his jackets zipped up and a very tiny pair of underwear on but Altair didn't notice. He dropped his bag and went straight to his home office. He dug around the drawers of his desk and pulled out a sketch book. It had been a while since he had actually drawn for fun but his mind was suddenly reeling with ideas.

The man barely had enough time to flip through it before Maria was sticking her nose into things, as usual, "What do you have there, Sweetie?" Altair visibly cringed at the pet name but Maria didn't see as she draped her arms over his shoulders from behind. He resisted the urge to pull away, "Just an old sketch pad. I never filled it."

"Can I see?" she wasn't really asking permission, as shown by her already yanking it from his hands.

"Hey!" he yelped in protest.

"Oh, hush. I'm your girlfriend. Nothing in here is going to surprise me." She said with a coy smile.

Altair grudgingly allowed her to look through the pictures he had drawn. She smiled almost falsely. When she was done she said the words Altair hated to hear about any of his work, "They're so cute!" she chimed. He said nothing as he held out his hand, silently asking for it to be returned to him. She obliged but said a few other words that he dreaded (especially from her), "Would you draw me?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea. I'm not that great at drawing women." He lied…poorly.

"But that other girl was in there a lot! Why would you draw your ex-girlfriend but not me?" she showed those crocodile tears once again but Altair didn't want to hear it this time.

"Adah was different! Don't you dare use her to get what you want out of me!" he began to raise his voice.

"What the hell? Don't you yell at me! What's wrong with you? You won't draw me, you won't fuck me, and sometimes you don't even come home! You can't get mad at me if I think your cheating on me! How do I know you're not seeing her again?"

"Shut up, Maria!"

"You are! I swear if I ever see her I'll kill her!"

"She's already dead!"

Silence.

Altair had a reason for never mentioning Adah to Maria. She never knew when not to bring something up. Adah's death still stung, fresh in his heart. She was the only one that knew… not that Altair had ever said anything. But Adah was a smart girl and figured it out for herself. She knew exactly what Altair was feeling and never pressed him on it. He missed her…a lot.

Maria made a small noise, barely audible, but if Altair wasn't currently wracked with the pain of an old wound he might have actually considered hitting a woman, "Well, you should have just said so earlier…" and she walked out. Altair threw his sketch book at the wall before storming out. Maria called out to him, "Where are you going?"

"Out." Altair said coldly just before he slammed the door. He got on his motorcycle and sped in a random direction. It was a little while of directionless driving before he decided to go over to Ezio's place. He wasn't planning on going home tonight. He pulled up and parked near the front of the apartment complex. As he walked up to the door he heard strange noises coming from inside but what they were exactly didn't register.

He knocked on the door, "Ezio! I need a place to crash for the night! Open up!"

There were a few swears and a ruckus from the other side of the door. It was several minutes before the door was actually opened. Ezio was looking more than a little pissed, "What is it, Altair?"

The older man couldn't help but notice the Italian wasn't wearing a shirt, "Uh…Maria and I had a fight. It was pretty bad. Can I just stay here for tonight? I promise I won't drink all your beer this time."

Ezio seemed to think for a moment. Clearly he had interrupted something rather important. Any other time he would have taken his friend in without question but tonight was different, "Sure, Altair. But I'm afraid it's not my beer I want you to leave alone tonight… Come on in."

Altair entered the small apartment with confidence but when he saw Ezio's guest his heart jumped. There, standing in the middle of the living room with a nervous smile on his face, was Leonardo. Altair pretended not to really care one way or the other. He might be dense but he wasn't stupid. He knew what Ezio and Leonardo were…at least now he did. But he knew him being judgmental in the slightest (for tonight anyway) would only land him on the street.

Ezio cleared his throat, "So…now you know… well, we weren't planning on hiding it from you but it never really came up, you know?" he cleared his throat again but didn't say anything else.

On the outside, Altair showed little emotion; that was normal for them and easy for them to be comfortable with in an awkward situation. But on the inside, he wanted to run. He couldn't face any of this. It seemed everyone was happy with someone. Ezio and Leonardo had been together for who knew how long, Malik had his boyfriend, he had even seen Shaun and Desmond give each other less than discrete looks or actions. But he…he was alone. Even though he was with Maria, he still felt alone and miserable. How could they do it? How could they endure the ridicule, the hateful glances, the constant preaching that what they were doing was wrong and that they would suffer for all eternity for it? Why couldn't they just hide like…like him…?

"So, I'll just sleep on the couch then. It's late so I'm just ganna go to sleep. I'll see you guys in the morning I guess…"

Ezio nodded and the two lovers disappeared into their room. Altair tried to sleep, he really did, but before he knew it, it was three in the morning and he hadn't even dozed. His mind was so troubled with the past events. He didn't really know why he stayed with Maria. She provided a security blanket he supposed. True, she wasn't the greatest person to be around a lot of the time but… And then Adah crossed his thoughts. He hadn't thought of her in quite some time. She was a kind woman; knew when to be gentle and when to stand firm and, above all, knew when to leave Altair alone. He missed her.

Eventually, the man gave up on sleep and decided to take a walk outside. He didn't pay attention to where he was going. He just let his body move on instinct. One foot in front of the other. No thinking required. He focused on his feet. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. Suddenly, his feet stopped. He looked up to see where he was and was surprised to find himself in front of Malik's apartment. A few lights were on. He heard faint yelling, a couple fighting somewhere. He thought for a second that he might go and say hello to Malik but then he remembered it was three in the morning. He thought of Malik curled up next to his lover, sleeping peacefully. That same feeling of anger and jealousy rose in his gut like bile. He stared at what he remembered as Malik's door for a long moment. He _really_ wanted to see him. If he couldn't be happy then why should anyone else? Especially Malik.

Altair bit his lower lip in frustration as he turned back towards Ezio's apartment. The sun was starting to peek over the horizon. It seemed to be mocking him, as if it were saying 'no matter how shitty you feel, the world is going to move on with or without you.' He walked in through the door and felt a sudden exhaustion wash over him. He flopped on the couch and closed his eyes. He thought about skipping work the next day but decided against it. Work actually sounded nice at the moment; anything to keep his mind off things.

He managed to get about an hour of sleep before Ezio woke him up, saying they needed to get ready for work. Altair dragged himself off the couch and resembled the living dead. He realized he didn't have any fresh clothes.

"Don't worry, Altair. You can borrow some of my clothes." Ezio said kindly.

Leonardo was a surprisingly quiet person in the mornings. He wondered if this was the same man that greeted him with such enthusiasm every morning in the office. Although, he didn't usually get in until around ten on a good day. Altair grabbed a quick shower and changed into his borrowed clothes that were most definitely not his style. The outfit consisted of a pair of tight fitting, black jeans and a white t-shirt that had an interesting design of black and red swirls covering the top right part of it. He wasn't going anywhere without his jacket, though.

He came out of the bathroom and saw his two friends just pulling away from a sweet, morning kiss. He felt a small ache in his chest and pretended not to have noticed, "I'm ganna go ahead and leave. Mindless work sound pretty good right now. See you guys in a few." Altair waved as he left and the two men agreed to meet him at work in a few minutes.

When he got to his office he shut the door. He got to work immediately. Even though he was nearly done with the assignment already, it wasn't due until tomorrow and he planned on using up every bit of that time. Hours went by. Ezio and Leonardo had shown up as promised, but Altair stayed in his own little world. He didn't speak, he didn't move, he didn't even so much as scratch his ass. And nobody noticed. It was like he wasn't even there.

A knock came sounded on their door and Altair was the only one who didn't look up. He already knew who it was, "Altair, could I see you for a moment please?" Malik asked.

The man sluggishly got to his feet and followed Malik without even looking at him. Malik led him into an empty conference room and shut the door. Altair already knew this wasn't going to be fun.

"So, I have a favor to ask of you." Malik said, sounding almost shy.

It was then that Altair looked up and saw the large bruise that covered Malik's left cheek, "What the hell happened to you?" Altair asked not quite surprised.

"I could ask you the same question. You look dead. Rough night?"

"You could say that… But seriously, what happened?"

Malik paused for a second, "I tripped. Hit my face on my kitchen counter." Malik could see Altair wasn't really buying it and that he was bound to hear more about it later.

"Right… so, what about this favor?"

"Oh, yes, I'd like you to, if you don't mind, that is, draw this picture for me? Well, it's not really for me, it's for my brother but you get the gist." Malik cleared his throat. Why was he stumbling over his words? He _never_ stumbled over his words. He took the photograph out of his jacket's pocket and handed it to Altair, who looked it over, "It's of our parents. They died when Kadar was pretty young so he doesn't have a lot of memories of them but I thought it would be a nice graduation gift."

"Graduation, huh? What's he in? High school?" Altair asked, his voice laced with exhaustion.

"College, actually. He'll be graduating his final year of med school this December. Can you have it done by then?"

"Before then. That's a whole two months away, Malik. Why are you giving this to me so early?"

"I didn't know how long it would take… And if you could hold on to it until then that would be nice. My place is…not exactly doodl- …er…art friendly. I lost that picture you let me have, the one of me?" they both blushed slightly and broke eye contact.

"This won't be a problem. I'll have it done in no time. You can come by and check it out when it is. Sound good? Here, give me your number so I can call you when it's ready." Altair finally said.

Malik nodded and scribbled down his cell phone number on a scrap piece of paper before he exited the room, quickly. He shouldn't be having these feelings for someone else, let alone a straight man, no matter how much of an ass Abbas was. Malik wouldn't stoop so low as to cheat on anyone. He was distracted for most of the day. He wanted some bit of normalcy to sprout in his confusion. He sat quietly at his desk. No one spoke to him and he never looked at the clock. He ate a small lunch when he was hungry but that was the only time he really ever left his desk. He didn't realize how late it had gotten until the janitor came around his section. That was when Malik decided he should probably go home.

On his way out of the building he noticed Altair coming out of his own office, "Lose track of the time, did you?"

"I'd say more like purposely forgot when to go home." Altair jested.

The two men walked out together. It was a good thing too. Much to Malik's dismay, Abbas was waiting for him when he came out, "Abbas…what are you doing here?" Malik asked hesitantly.

Altair watched, warily, as the man called Abbas drunkenly stumbled over towards them. The man smelled strongly of cheap liquor and his words were slurred. There didn't seem to be any strange cars around so at least the man had walked here.

"I came to see my man! Is that so hard to believe? Of course, I wasn't expecting to find him with someone else! Ha! You son of a bitch. Is this the guy that did that ugly picture of you? Hmm? Haha!" Abbas slurred.

"Abbas, you're drunk. Come on, let's get you home." Malik said. Altair would have sworn he heard a hint of uncertainty in the man's voice as he walked toward his boyfriend.

Abbas suddenly grabbed onto Malik's arm with one hand and squeezed, "You fucking slut. You'll just go and sleep with anyone won't you?"

"Abbas, let go. You're…" Malik really just wanted to go home. Altair was standing right there. He felt so ashamed that he could now see where the bruises had truly come from. He glanced and Altair, who stood with an expressionless face, but his body was ridged, ready to pounce if need be.

"You fucking whore! I'll teach you to make a fool of me!" Abbas yelled as he squeezed harder. Malik flinched as the man brought up his free hand and half slapped half punched Malik in the head.

"Hey!" Altair yelled, now closing the distance between him and the other two men. He grabbed Abbas's arm before he could strike Malik again. Abbas let go of Malik's arm to try and go after Altair but he had was too slow. Altair punched Abbas squarely on the nose, breaking it. But that only seemed to piss the man off. He flung his fists wildly at Altair, who dodge and blocked all of them, save for on lucky blow that connected just under his right eye, splitting its corner. Altair kneed Abbas in the stomach and then brought that same knee to Abbas's head. The man staggered back and stared Altair down before he turned tail and ran. It was only when he could no longer see Abbas that Altair turned to inspect Malik's wound.

The man was standing off to the side, eyes unfocused and holding the injured side of his head. He seemed oblivious to what was going on at that moment. Altair walked over and touched Malik's shoulder, earning him a flinch, "Hey, are you alright? Let me see." Shame filled the older man's eyes as he calmly allowed him to inspect the injury. It was already starting to turn purple and swell slightly but there was no blood from what Altair could see in the limited light of the street lamps, "Malik…"Altair tried to get the other man to look at him, unsuccessfully, "Malik… Are you going to be okay? Do you have anywhere to go?"

Malik stared at the ground, dumbfounded as he shook his head and began to shake uncontrollably. Altair wasn't sure what to do. He knew Malik was in shock but what could he do to help bring him down from it? He supposed getting the other man to feel safe would be a start, "You can stay at my place for a while if you want…? I'm sure my girlfriend won't mind it too much." _And if she does I'll just kick her out_, Altair thought to himself. Malik nodded again, "I drive a motorcycle, but I don't have a spare helmet. Do you just wanna take your car?" Malik shook his head quickly. He wanted nothing to do with anything that reminded him of Abbas, "Well…here, you can use my helmet, I guess." Altair handed over the helmet and got on his bike. He was thankful for the dark night as he blushed when Malik wrapped shaking arms around him that only tightened as he sped off toward his apartment.

He really hoped Maria would be asleep already or at the very least feel bad enough about the fight to not argue with him when he brought Malik in through the door. Of course, that would be too much to ask, "Who the fuck is that?" Maria whined, "And what happened to your face?"

"Maria, this is…a friend from work. He'll be staying with us for now." Altair said in a warning tone.

"And you just decided this without consulting me? We share this apartment you know!"

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have gotten kicked out of yours." He said calmly.

"Ah!" Maria yelped, "W-why didn't you answer your phone when I called you today?"

"Oh, for the love of…"

"Answer me!"

Altair sighed, "Forget it." he said turning to Malik "I'll just drop you off at Ezio and Leo's. The place is too small for the both of us but you can stay, no problem."

"Absolutely not! I won't have you make me look like a total bitch! Your friend can sleep on the couch but you and I are going to have a talk!"

Altair rolled his eyes as Maria stormed off to his bed room but gave Malik a smile, "She's not the brightest, falling for a trick like that. I'll get you a pillow and blanket. The couch folds out into a bed so I can help you with that too. I'll be right back."

Malik watched the other man disappear down the hallway. He took the time to look around. The place was pretty spacious but there was a minimum of furniture; just a couch, chair, and coffee table in the middle of the living room. There was a breakfast bar in the kitchen but no seats. He was assuming that they ate in the living room or on the run. It was nicer than his apartment, which was probably being destroyed right now by Abbas. The money he had stashed away under the couch had most likely been discovered and would only fuel the fire. At least he had no way of knowing where Malik was.

Altair returned with the promised pillows and blanket. Together, the converted the couch and made the bed. Altair looked at Malik, "Man, that's a pretty bad bruise…"

"I look better than you." Malik stated. Altair touched the split near his eye and winced at the sting, "You should clean that out. Where are your wash rags?"

"Uh, in the drawer next to the fridge." Malik found a rag and wet it in the sink. He then proceeded to dab the cut on Altair's face, gently. Altair winced but let Malik finish.

"It looks like it might scar." Malik said.

"Just another to add to the collection." Altair spoke lightly, pointing to the prominent scar that ran through his lips.

Malik smiled slightly but looked away, biting at his lower lip, "Thank you…" he said finally.

Altair looked a little surprised, "What would you think I was going to do? Just stand there? Don't worry about it."

"Heh, it's kind of weird, not being at each other's throats, isn't it?" Malik joked lightly.

"Oh, I'm sure things will be back to normal soon enough. Goodnight, Malik."

"Yeah, goodnight."


	5. Chapter 5

Morning came and Malik suddenly decided he wasn't feeling well enough to go to work and that he would simply call in sick. Altair knew the real reason and Maria just thought it was because he was a dead-beat, but regardless of what either of them thought; Malik wasn't going to work that day. Altair said goodbye to them both and, shortly after Altair left, Maria was on her way out the door as well. Malik was alone for the day. At first he was just going to catch up on some much needed sleep but he caught up a little faster than he thought he would. He moved on to watching television but there was nothing good on. He tried to sleep some more but just ended up lying wide awake with nothing to do.

Malik was board.

It was a strange feeling, having nothing to do. One that Malik was not well associated with. He found that he was a very nosey person and went snooping through everything he could find. He started out in the kitchen. There wasn't a lot of food in the refrigerator but there was plenty of top ramen in the cupboards. One would think Altair was a college student. He assumed the man got most of his nutrition from restaurants or supplements. How could Altair be so fit with such a diet?

The next place to be inspected was the bathroom. Several push-up bras hung in random places along with tiny underwear. Malik rolled his eyes. He had dated women before and remembered every bathroom looking like this at some point. At least men didn't hang their dirty underwear in choice places in an attempt to arouse their mates. Why did women think that was sexy, anyway? Maybe it was just their experience with straight men.

Third on the list, and perhaps the more daring, was the bedroom. Malik hesitantly stepped in, looking over his shoulder every now and then out of nervousness. He peaked in the drawer of the bed side table on Altair's side first. There was nothing, excluding a small, black box. Malik reached down to open it but decided against it, getting a distinct vibe from it warning that it really wasn't a good idea. He shut the drawer and moved on to Maria's. There was a large bottle of birth control pills next to a couple of new-looking books and Malik felt a little jealous. Sure, he had known that Altair had probably slept with his girlfriend but to see proof of it was something else.

Malik shut the drawer and left the room. On his way down the hall he saw a door he hadn't noticed before. He opened it and discovered Altair's home office. It was rather spacious with a good sized desk in the center of the far wall. There was a sketch book lying on the floor and Malik went to pick it up. He couldn't help but flip through it. There were many well drawn pictures of landscapes and animals but the best ones were of a woman. She had large, dark eyes and fair skin with hair that framed its features perfectly. He wondered who the girl could be. It certainly wasn't Maria. For a brief instant Malik thought that it might be a woman Altair was cheating with but he quickly banished the idea. Altair didn't seem the type to cheat, even on someone like Maria.

He placed the sketch book on the desk and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He glanced at the clock and noted that it was only about one thirty. He sighed and returned to his position of false sleep on the couch. It wasn't five minutes later that Maria came through the door in a fluster. She noticed Malik on the couch (still pretending to be asleep but secretly watching her through narrowed eyes) and quieted her actions. She tip-toed to the bathroom and Malik heard water running. She must have been in the shower for half an hour. She changed into a pair of snug sweat pants and a tank top with no bra before re-entering into the kitchen and fixing up a bowl of ramen.

Malik ignored her after a while and went back to trying to sleep. He gave up at around four, having only been dozing in and out but never truly getting to sleep. Altair walked in, a bag full of Chinese take-out in one hand, at about that time and greeted Malik with a wave. Malik waved back and rose to gather his share of the food. Maria came out of the bedroom and stole a kiss from Altair before taking her own food and claiming a space on the couch-bed. Malik sat in the chair next to it and Altair on the floor. The silence was un-nerving and Malik sought to break it, even if it was with senseless small talk, "So, Altair, how did it go at work? Everything fall apart without me or what?"

Altair smiled, "Something like that. You've only been working there for, what a month now? But everyone's completely shocked when you don't show for one day. It was kinda funny, actually. And everyone kept making the most _hilarious_ comments about my face." He said the last part in heavy sarcasm.

Malik laughed and glanced at Maria, "And you? How was your day?"

Altair made a face while Maria froze, food just at her lips, "Maria doesn't work." Altair said, confused.

"Oh? She was gone for a lot of the day. Where did you go?" Malik responded, redirecting his focus to the woman.

"I…was at the gym." She said with slight hesitation.

"Since when do you work out Ms. Metabolism?" Altair asked.

"And in blue jeans and blouse…?" Malik added.

Altair's expression went from confused to suspicious. Maria saw this and quickly looked away, "Oh my god…" Altair said in a low tone.

"Altair-" Maria tried to say desperately.

"Don't you even try to justify this!" he said, not quite yelling and rising from the floor.

"I've only been doing it because you were cheating on me!" She shouted, also standing up from her spot on the couch and throwing her remaining food on the floor.

"I haven't been cheating!"

"How can I know for sure?"

"Uhg! Maria, you idiot!" Now Altair was shouting. The woman stood stunned for a second then looked like she was about to say something but Altair spoke first, "Get out."

"Altair-"

"Get. Out." Maria stood still, "Now!" She flinched before quickly scurrying out of the apartment.

Altair sighed and sank to the edge of the foldout bed, "Sorry…I…I didn't mean to start anything." Malik said shyly.

"No," Altair reassured, "It's better this way. Who knows how long she's been doing this. It's better I find out now instead of later."

Malik hesitantly placed a hand on Altair's shoulder. The slightly younger man was surprised but did not mind the comforting gesture. It was nice having someone to catch him in this. When Altair didn't pull away, Malik's touch became more firm. Altair seemed to relax under it but then became ridged and Malik pulled away. Altair sighed again before picking up his food and started eating again.

"You're taking this rather well." Malik commented, going back to his own food.

"It was bound to end at some point. We fought all the time. The sex wasn't even good…well not for me anyway." Malik blinked and looked at Altair who seemed to notice the suggestive wording of his sentence and quickly reworded, "She wasn't good at it at all. All she did was lay there. Not to mention she couldn't-"

"Uh, that's enough, Altair. I don't need to hear the details of your sex life, thank you very much." Malik interrupted.

Altair laughed nervously and apologized. There was a long stretch of silence as they ate and Malik couldn't take it for very long, "Altair…what did you tell them…when they asked about your face?"

"An edited version of the truth. I got in a fight with some punk kid. They ragged on me about getting old but I just told them I couldn't hit a kid anyway. Not that that stopped the jokes and ridicule." Altair said in a light and joking tone.

"I'm sorry." Malik said solemnly.

"Don't worry about it." Altair gave a reassuring smile.

Malik blushed and looked away before Altair could see. Neither of them might be in a relationship at the moment but Altair was still straight. If he ever found out he was attracted to him then it might make things a little too awkward around the apartment and work area…that is, assuming Altair wasn't one of those people who freaked whenever they found out another man liked them. If that was the case, Malik might be out on the streets.

They finished their dinner and chatted with the television on before Altair decided to go to bed. He bid Malik goodnight and disappeared into his room. Malik was tired but desperately felt like a shower. Unfortunately, he didn't think of this until after Altair's ass had vanished out of sight. He would have to ask Altair about it in the morning.

**. . .**

Malik still didn't want to go back to work but was getting ready anyway. Altair had assured the other man that Abbas hadn't shown up the other day and was likely to never show. And besides, Altair wasn't about to let that man get a hold on Malik again. He gave Malik some clothes to borrow until he could get his things from Abbas. The man showered early that morning and they were now on their way to work on Altair's motorcycle (Malik still had the keys to his car so it was still parked at Abstergo). Altair was slightly more paranoid about people watching in the daylight than he had been that night. He was in a slight hurry to get off the bike when they pulled into the parking lot.

The office day was slow and boring. Altair could barley focus on his assignment without having his mind drift and sitting completely still for several minutes and freaking everyone out. Once, Leonardo even went over to check and see if he was still awake. The man was quieter than usual. His two friends could certainly tell something was wrong but kept their mouths shut. They ate lunch together at a local restaurant which was normal. However, the one thing that was off was that Malik had joined them that day. Small talk was made but the subject of Malik's bruises was never brought up (partly because the one time Ezio was going to ask, Altair gave him a subtle look that said 'if you even think about it, I'll gut you where you stand.'). But the unfortunate topic of Maria did arise and Altair, though reluctant at first, eventually broke and told them, "Maria and I broke up. The bitch cheated and I tossed her out."

"Good!" Ezio said excitedly, "She was a horrible woman! I'm surprised you two lasted as long as you did. But I have to ask, Altair. Where do you think she went? I can't imagine a woman like that has too many friends willing to put up with her."

"Probably went to stay with that friend of hers. Lucy, I think her name was. If not, I'm sure she stayed at a hotel." Altair said coldly.

"Hopefully, she isn't one of those stalker girls." Ezio joked.

Everyone laughed lightly and gave their own impression of a 'stalker Maria'. They finished lunch and went back to the slowness of the work day. Around the time everyone was getting ready to go home for the day, Malik came by Altair's office and asked to see him.

"Sure. Just let me grab my things." Altair agreed.

They met at the front of the building, "I think I need to go get my things…" Malik said quietly.

"Are you sure? I could go get them for you."

Malik shook his head, "No, it's important that I do it myself."

"I'm still coming with you." Altair said, leaving no room for argument.

Malik nodded and pulled out the keys to his car. Altair followed on his motorcycle as they pulled in front of the apartment Malik had once stayed. They walked up to the door and as Malik attempted to slide the key into the lock, Altair noticed his hand was shaking. He placed a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder. His hand steadied slightly and unlocked the door. Abbas wasn't there. Malik sighed with relief. The apartment _was_ trashed but all Malik really needed was his clothes and the money if it was still there.

Altair helped with the other's packing. They where even able to salvage Malik's laptop, which seemed untouched. He took one last look under the sofa for his money. There was a considerable amount missing but that could be earned back in a matter of weeks. They turned and left the apartment, this time Malik following Altair back to his apartment. Few words where said once they arrived home.

All Malik could manage to say was, "Thank you… I should be able to afford my own place in a couple of months."

"It's fine," said Altair, "You can stay as long as you want." Altair spoke quickly. He really didn't mind having Malik around. He might even go so far as to say it was nice.

"Thanks." Malik said, "Where should I put my things?"

"For now, just put them in my closet."

"When will Maria be getting her things, do you think?"

"Soon, hopefully. I'm sick of all her bras hanging around the bathroom."

"Why do girls do that?"

"Oh, that's nothing. Once, I found one in the freezer."

"That's a little strange."

"Not if you're Maria." The two men laughed as they place Malik's things in order. However, Altair turned around just a little too fast from hanging a suite and ran into Malik.

They stood there, completely still, for what seemed like hours. Altair refused to move, not trusting his own body. His breathing seemed so loud to his own ears when in reality he was hardly breathing at all. Malik was just as shocked. He felt Altair's shallow breathe on his lips and let out a shaky breathe of his own. But the moment couldn't last and Malik was the one to pull way, stepping to the side so that Altair could move around him. Altair wanted nothing more than to hold Malik in place, maybe even pull him closer. But he couldn't and briskly left the room, aware of a sudden heat in his loins. Malik soon followed but Altair ducked into the bathroom so Malik just went over to the fold-out bed and started to watch mindless television; not that he really paid attention. He was too lost in his own thoughts of what had happened. Altair had been so close. He had been close enough to touch. Oh god, he had wanted to touch. Those scared lips. That muscular chest. He could have done it. But he didn't. He wouldn't…not unless Altair wanted him too…

Altair had been in quite the predicament in the bathroom. His erection was being persistent and at this rate he was thinking of his two options. A cold shower was too obvious. He didn't want Malik to know what had happened. He didn't want it to have happened in the first place but…as long as he was quiet…

_Dar__k eyes looked up at him, glazed with lust. Full lips wrapped around his now throbbing cock. Altair let out a quiet, shaky breath. A warm tongue licked up the base and to the tip before a hot, wet mouth engulfed him. Teeth racked gently over the sensitive vain as Malik took him in further. He hummed, the vibration sending waves of pleasure through Altair. His hips bucked as Malik sucked harder and bobbed his head slowly. _

Altair came into his hand and couldn't help the quietest moan of Malik's name. He cleaned up and came out to find Malik fast asleep. How long had he been in there? He quietly crept back towards his bedroom and dressed for bed. As he lied there, wide awake, he thought how strange it was to have the whole bed to his self again. It wasn't that he missed Maria, but rather he missed the feel of another human being next to him. He even found himself sleeping off to one side of the bed out of habit. He tossed and turned but sleep eluded him. Before he knew it, morning came and his alarm beeped in his ear.

Altair emerged into the kitchen and found Malik fixing coffee. The older man handed him a cup of black coffee and he took it gratefully, "No sleep last night…" Altair grunted.

"I couldn't sleep well either." Malik admitted, "Did you know your bed creeks?"

"You were fast asleep when I went to bed."

"I happen to be a light sleeper."

"Well…sorry." Altair took another sip from his mug.

The morning felt awkward. It was silent, save for the television playing softly with neither really paying any attention to it. With no work that day for either of them, there wasn't much to do. Malik noticed how Altair wouldn't look directly at him. He thought he should bring it up but he was nervous. Altair sat in the chair next to the sofa and nervously tapped his finger. Something was on his mind. That much was for sure. Malik assumed this would be a safer topic, "Is there something wrong Altair?"

Altair went ridged for a second but quickly relaxed, "No, nothing. Why?"

"I just…never mind. It isn't that important I guess."

Altair gave Malik a puzzled look. He a sudden rush of restlessness and unease loom over him and began tapping his finger again. That's when Malik got up and stopped Altair's tapping with his own hand, "That, that right there, has got to stop. You're making me nervous. Just tell me what's going on and it might make you feel better."

Altair glanced up at him and looked away, a blush crossing his face. Malik might not have seen the blush but he leaned just a little closer to try and see Altair's face. He wasn't expecting Altair to turn his head back or so quickly. They froze, once again locked in this seemingly eternal moment in time. Altair slowly, so slowly, forced his eyes upwards to meet Malik's. The older man's hand softened his hold on the other's. Altair's breathe came out thin and shaky. Cautiously, Malik leaned closer, their lips barely brushing. Altair was struggling not to simply just give in to his desires, to let Malik kiss him sweetly. He wanted it. He definitely wanted it…but he was afraid. He suddenly felt Malik's free hand brush past his face and wrap around the back of his neck. There was no turning back now.

They both jumped when Altair's phone buzzed in his pocket and the moment was lost. The younger man looked to see who would be calling, "_Maria._" He said with disgust.

"What do you want?"his words held venom as he spoke.

"_I…I want another chance!"_ she sobbed.

"Forget it, Maria. Just come get your stuff and stay out of my life. Goodbye."

"_Altair, I'm pregnant!"_

He froze, "W-what?"

"_I-I took a test this morning because I was late and…Altair, you're going to be a father."_

"How do you know it's mine?"

"_You were the last person I slept with. When your_ friend_ ratted me out, I had come back from ending it."_

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

There was silence for a moment, "_Can we talk…please?"_

Altair sighed with a combination of exhaustion and frustration, "Fine." He didn't even wait for Maria to respond before hanging up.

"What was it?" Malik asked hesitantly.

Altair looked at the man with scared eyes and solemn face, "Maria is pregnant…"

Malik was shocked. He didn't know what to say. He placed his hand back over Altair's and the other on his shoulder but Altair pushed him away, "Malik…don't…please…"

The man hesitated but the persisted. His hands settled back into their places and he knelt down to Altair's level. The younger man made eye contact and stared into those beautiful, dark eyes for a long moment before whispering, "I'm scared."

Malik brought a nervous hand to Altair's cheek, brushing his scarred lips. Surprisingly, Altair leaned into the touch and even brought his own hand over Malik's. He closed his eyes and gave Malik full control. The older man brushed his lips against Altair's; testing him, making sure the other man wanted this. It was a soft kiss, gentle. Malik's tongue licked at Altair's lips, asking for entry and Altair complied. Their tongues clashed and danced.

Altair was the one to break the kiss. He pulled away, gasping for air but never letting go of Malik. The older male saw fear ghost over the other man's face, "D-don't tell…please…" Altair pleaded.

"I promise," Malik whispered reassuringly, "I promise."

**AN: Weeeeew! Finally got Malik and Altair together! To be honest I was ganna tease you guys a bit more but that didn't work out to well… Stupid Maria! Gah! I thought about having one of them punch her in the face but then she gets the pity. She deserves no pity! But I really wanna punch her in the face… Anyway, college sucks blah blah blah I don't have internet in my dorm yet so until I get that fixed updates will have to be at least once a week when I go home and have internet. Hope you all loved this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: So…I had a friend read the old chapters and…I****'M SOOOOOOOO SORRY! My grammar and spelling is so bad! She fixed most of it when she was reading so I'll be re-uploading that earlier chapters and hopefully there will be no more problems with that (at least not for very long). Anyway, please forgive me and what not and enjoy this chapter! :D**

"No! Absolutely not!" Altair shouted for what felt like the hundredth time that night. He couldn't believe how persistent Maria was being. She had been on a nonstop campaign to get into Altair's pants since the day she was allowed back into his apartment. Of course the man had several reasons not to allow this but she didn't seem to care. Malik had stated that it was due to the hormonal imbalance caused by the pregnancy. Altair said it was just her being her normal, nymphomanic self (which earned him a small laugh from the slightly older man).

"Please? I swear, just do me this one favor and I'll make it up to you." She said as she hooked her fingers through Altair's belt loops. He promptly pushed her away.

"No, damn it! We aren't even a couple anymore!"

Malik sat, lounging on the couch, feeling that familiar prick of jealousy being tempered by humor brought on by watching the two carry on in the small kitchen, Altair trying to cook pasta and Maria hindering his every move. Although Altair had said he wasn't ready for a relationship, that didn't stop Malik's feelings for him and he was willing to wait as long as other wanted or needed for that matter.

Maria seemed to finally give up after Altair cursed her when he splashed boiling water on his hand by accident. Though the scolding didn't appear to faze her emotionally, the woman relented and sat on the couch next to Malik and stared, mindlessly at the television while Altair was free to finish preparing their dinner.

They ate in relative silence and Maria went to bed immediately after, leaving the two men alone with each other, "Finally!" Altair breathed with relief once he heard the bedroom door latch shut.

Malik laughed, "I thought she was going to throw you to the floor and have her way with you."

Altair shivered, "Don't put that image in my head." He complained.

Malik laughed again and relaxed on the couch, "Perhaps it would be easier for everyone if I found my own place and moved out." He said.

"You don't have too. A decent apartment is a bitch to get in this economy. You'd do better to either move in with someone else or just stay here with me." Altair specifically didn't mention Maria. Malik caught that but didn't say anything about it. In the small amount of time he had been living with Altair, he had learned several things about the man; one of them being that he didn't like to show or discuss his emotions and another being that he didn't like to draw too much attention to himself. It wasn't wise to press Altair to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. Otherwise, you could end up being completely shunned by him or hated (hence his feelings for Maria).

Malik nodded and agreed he would stay for a bit longer, "But it has to be awkward sleeping in the same bed as Maria, right? Wouldn't you want her on the couch instead of…well…me?" a blush colored his already tanned face.

"Uh…well, I…" Altair cleared his throat, "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Malik.

The older man could only watch as Altair retreated down the hallway and into his bedroom with _her_. Malik really wasn't all that tiered and lay awake on the fold out sofa for several hours. Eventually he gave up on sleep and resorted to scavenging for leftovers in the refrigerator. He was surprised, however, to find Altair standing behind him when he turned around.

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" Malik said as he shut the refrigerator door and leaned against it.

Altair shifted nervously on his feet, "Malik…" he said in a low voice that made the older man feel a heat in his gut.

"Are you feeling alright, Altair?" Malik said as he took a step forward.

"I…was thinking…about what you said…" he looked away.

"I said a lot of things, Altair. Could you be a little more specific?"

"About…you moving out… Maybe it would be a good idea. I…"

"And you thought that the middle of the night would be the best time to discuss this? What's really bothering you?"

"I just…" Altair gave a shaky sigh, "I'm afraid."

That surprised Malik, "Afraid? Afraid of what?"

"I…what if…she finds out…? About me…?" his voice was barely a whisper now.

"Altair…" Malik's eyes filled with sympathy. He even dared to brush his hand across Altair's cheek, "This is killing you, my friend… I'm not saying you have to come out to everyone all at once but it might be best if you told her…"

Altair's eyes widened with fear. His voice was shaky, "Malik, I…I don't know if I can…"

Malik hushed him, "You don't have too, but I honestly think it would be in your best interest. I promise I will back you up one hundred percent, if and when you do decide to tell her." He held Altair's left hand for comfort. He flinched slightly at the rough stub where a ring finger should have been but quickly relaxed. Altair leaned into him. He could feel the man quivering as he wrapped warm, strong arms around him and held him close.

It took Altair a minute to realize what he was doing but once he did he pulled away from Malik's embrace, but the older man still held him close enough to be in arms reach. Without looking at the older man he said, "How did you…you know…come out…?"

"Ah, now that is an interesting story. And a long one." Malik gestured toward the sofa and they sat next to each other, "Well, you see Altair, I didn't exactly 'come out' rather than I fell out, face first. I was young at the time. I had always had a feeling that I was what I am but kept it hidden from everyone else. We had only just moved to this country and where I was from, homosexuality is…frowned upon, to say the least. My parents would never know. They died when I was nine and my little brother, Kadar, was only six. My aunt took us in and I would never tell her either. She was a hard woman. Cold and very set in her ways, but she was old and when I was around eighteen she died. I was left to take care of my little brother alone. Times were hard. I was balancing a job, school, and parental responsibilities. I was…vulnerable when I met a boy around my age that was more than willing to help out with a few things like buying groceries and getting Kadar to his school on time. We became very close and eventually we became a couple. He was closeted too, though, so my place was the only place we could," Malik cleared his throat, "Do things. One day, Kadar got home early and my poor, young, innocent, brother walked in on us." Malik paused to chuckle and even Altair grinned and shared a light laugh, "Ah, he never forgave me for that. Fortunately, Kadar is a very kind and open minded boy. He did not judge me or the man he had come to know as more than just my friend from college. Once Kadar knew, it was easier to tell close friends and soon I wasn't even bothering to hide it at all."

"And," Altair pressed, "What happened to your lover?"

Malik suddenly went quiet and his gaze darkened, "…He…He killed himself."

There was a long pause. Altair didn't know what to say to that. He couldn't say anything. There were no words to express how truly sorry he was for Malik. Instead of speaking, he gingerly reached out and placed his hand atop of Malik's. The other man responded by placing his free hand with Altair's and they sat like that for what seemed like eternity.

In that eternity, Altair's thoughts flew threw his mind. He thought about Malik mostly, but he also thought of himself; how he felt that as long as Malik was there for him that he could do this. He could finally feel comfortable in his own skin, like he wasn't some abomination. Slowly, hesitantly, Altair brought his face closer to Malik's. He pressed his forehead to the other's. His breathe quickened as their lips brushed. The kiss was slow, gentle, and sweet. His heart soared when he felt Malik return the kiss. They parted and stared longingly into each other's eyes, their brows not yet parting. Altair rested his head on Malik's shoulder. He was so tired of hiding, of lying to everyone. Maybe it was time. Time to stop all this lying and hiding. Time to come out…

**. . .**

Altair woke next to Malik on the fold out couch. He remembered how reluctant he was to go back to his own bed with its current occupant and Malik was more than willing to share. The older man was curled against him and he savored the feeling before getting up and leaving for his bedroom to get dressed. He felt a mixture of dread and anticipation about the day. He was sound in his resolve to tell Maria and be rid of her forever.

Altair had just zipped up his jacket when he felt a surprisingly forceful pull from behind him. He turned to face who it was but was met with an aggressive kiss that sent him stumbling back against a wall. Maria refused to let up or break contact. It was all Altair could muster just to get her off. Keeping her off was a whole other story. She clawed her way back up to him but he kept his lips far from hers, "Maria, stop!" he shouted in anger. He had had enough of her obsession. He was going to end this. Now.

"Give it to me." She half growled in his ear.

"Maria, no. I've had enough of you." He said with a barely restrained voice. When she persisted he had no choice but to resort to shoving her, hard. She fell back and lost her balance, landing on the carpeted floor with a soft thud. She looked at him, shocked. Altair locked his eyes with hers. By now, Malik had heard the commotion and come in to see what was going on.

"It's over, Maria." Altair nearly shouted, finding new confidence in Malik's presence.

"What about _our_ baby, Altair! You're just going to abandon us?" she yelled back.

"I won't abandon my child…but you are no longer welcome here. When it's time for the baby to be born, let me know and I will be there but until then, get out!"

Maria began to cry, "But…why? Why can't we have a family together? Why can't we try and make things work?" she whimpered.

Altair paused for a moment, glancing at Malik before looking back at Maria, "I…do not love you. I can't. I…" he took a deep breath, "I'm gay."

A hush fell over the room.

Malik was surprised to find Altair looming over Maria, who was sprawled on the floor with a shocked, almost fearful expression on her face. He thought that Altair might have reached a breaking point and struck the infuriating woman but there was no mark on her so he stayed and observed the situation further. It was even more surprising when Altair confessed his sexuality to her with only slight hesitation. He looked at Maria, to watch her reaction. It wasn't good.

Her surprised face twisted into that of disgust, "You're _what?_" You are _not_ a fag! No!" she got up and this time, Malik thought _she_ was going to hit Altair, "You son of a bitch! How dare you deceive me like this! I can't believe I let you _fuck_ me! After all the trouble I went to keep you around!" she shrieked before shoving past Malik and heading for the door.

"Maria, wait!" Altair called out as he chased after her, fear evident in his voice, "What about the baby? Will I see him?"

She snorted, "Even if there really _was_ a baby, there's no way in _hell_ I'd let you see it!" she slammed the door and left the two men alone.

Malik looked at Altair, watching his expressions carefully, trying to determine what he was feeling. The slightly younger man didn't know what to feel at the moment. He was relieved that Maria was gone, angry that she had lied to him about the baby, afraid of the reaction she had had to his confession, and he couldn't even begin to fathom where this left him. What would his life be like from now on? Would everything change? Would it stay the same? And just where did he and Malik stand? Friends? Boyfriends? Lovers? He began to shake slightly. A warm hand rested, firmly on his shoulder and he felt a little more at ease. He turned into Malik's arms, grateful for any sort of comfort in this strange situation full of confusion and uneasy feelings.

Malik cooed to the man he embraced as he stroked his hair in an attempt to soothe him. They decided to take the day off from work. Altair need time to prepare himself for what was inevitably going to happen. He wasn't going to say anything to the other man but judging by how utterly pissed off Maria was she was probably going to tell anyone who would listen about Altair's secret. Eventually, he wouldn't be able to hide anymore, even if he wanted to, but for now, they were going to enjoy each other. It would likely be the one of the last peaceful days they would have for a while.

**AN: Sweet Jesus on a pogo stick, if I hear one more conjunction function song I'm going to explode! Sorry it took so long to update but on the plus side I have internet in my dorm now so at least I can update now instead of this weekend. Thank goddess Maria is gone and there was no baby! I had no idea she was the 'I'm ganna rape you' type nor had I planned on making her that way but it just sort of happened. O.o all well. Hope yall are likein the drama goin on so far and are lookin forward to more! Wow, I think this is the longest I've gone without a sexy sexy sex scene o.o Hopefully that will change soon! Anyway, review and let me know what you guys think and all that jazz! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

Malik tossed Altair's jacket at the man's head, "Get dressed. We're going out." He said with a smile. The older man had had enough of Altair moping about the apartment, afraid to even go outside. The most he ever did outside of their shared apartment was going to work and even there he hid in his office, always with his hood up in an adult equivalent to hiding under the covers.

"What? But Malik I-"

"No 'buts'. You and I are going out to a club and we are going to have fun. Got it? Good." Malik said just before heading into the bedroom to get dressed himself. It wasn't two seconds later that he felt Altair catch him from behind, grabbing onto his hips and shyly nuzzling his neck. Malik smiled and leaned into the touch before promptly removing Altair, "You're not getting out of this Altair."

The younger male grumbled and shrugged on his jacket. Since he was already where a pair of jeans he went back to his spot on the couch and waited for the inevitable doom of "fun". Malik re-emerged from the bedroom in a snug, black shirt with a matching jacket and tight jeans. Altair was practically drooling.

"Are you ready to go?" Malik asked.

Altair nodded and was about to walk out the door when Malik stopped him and handed him the keys to his motorcycle, "I thought you didn't like riding the motorcycle." He said, confused.

"I said no such thing. Quit making excuses and let's go." Malik insisted and playfully shoved passed the other male. Altair sighed, defeated and fallowed Malik out the door. He handed him the helmet and they gracefully sped along the road, Malik giving directions the whole way.

They parked outside a busy nightclub and walked in together. Altair took in his surroundings with a sneaking feeling that he had been partially fooled. The club was loud, the Dj playing techno music off in a dark corner. The majority of the attendants were male. A few females were dancing as well but they were either with each other or playfully doing so with a male companion, and certainly not in a flirtatious manner. He grabbed Malik's arm and leaned in close to be heard over the music, "You brought me to a gay bar?"

Malik grinned and responded, "Well, you weren't going to go by yourself! It's good for you to be around people with a common interest!" He pulled Altair closer to him, "Loosen up, Altair! Have some fun!" he yelled over the music as he began to dance against his companion.

Altair blushed and was reluctant at first, but eventually, he was rocking his hips to the rhythm of the music and moving in time with Malik. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Altair was actually starting o have fun.

When they got tired of dancing they went to the bar and got a drink. Malik was getting a little too much attention for Altair's liking by one patron and eyed him with suspicion. However, the stranger didn't seem to notice Altair and with bravery fueled by ignorance, he approached Malik and began to flirt. Malik, on the other hand, wasn't the least bit interested in the man and attempted to ignore him, but the man was drunk and persistent. Fortunately for Malik, Altair was the protective type and managed to scare the man away with a _very_ intimidating look that seemed to say 'if you mess with my man, I _will_ fuck you up'.

Naturally Malik caught this and couldn't help but thank Altair with a chaste kiss. The slightly younger man was a bit surprised by the action but not embarrassed, which was a nice change for him. They had started dancing again when a commotion began to take place outside the club. Several people went to investigate including Altair and Malik.

"God hates fags!" someone yelled.

"Repent or burn!" another screamed.

"Fuck off!" one of the patrons retaliated.

"Malik, what's going on?" Altair mumbled.

"Just some ignorant protestors that show up every once and a while. Ignore them." He said. But his words seemed to not register for Altair who was currently making his way towards the front of the crowd.

"Why can't you leave us alone?" Altair shouted at the protesters.

"We are here to save you from eternal damnation!" one of them yelled back. The others clapped and cheered at the response.

"Just leave us be! We don't go and yell 'be gay!' in front of your church!" Altair got applause this time. Malik grabbed his shoulder, "Let's just go, Altair." Things were getting heated. People from both sides were starting to yell petty insults at each other. Once things got to this point, they very rarely ended peacefully. Altair looked at the older man and back at the protesters before nodding and leading the way through the growing crowd.

"Fags!" an unknown man yelled just before a rock came flying through the air and hit Altair in the head. Rage suddenly exploded in the crowd and Altair got a few good punches in before Malik dragged him away and demanded to be taken home.

Once they were safely back inside their apartment, Malik let him have it, "Why the hell would you go and start something with them? I told you to just ignore them! I dealt with these people before! Arguing with them never helps!"

"So, you just expected me to sit there and let them bitch at us for loving the wrong person? You can't just hide and hope it goes away!"

"This coming from the man who was closeted for most of his life?" The second the words left his mouth, Malik regretted them.

Altair was quiet for a moment before storming off towards the bedroom and slamming the door before Malik could catch up, "Altair, wait. I'm sorry. Open the door. Please?" he said through the closed door as he knocked. No answer. Malik had a touch of separation anxiety when it came to people he was close to, so being locked out of the bedroom with Altair on the other side was a bit stressful. He paced several times before he knocked again, "Altair…please, talk to me. I'm sorry. I never should have said what I said. Altair…?"

The door cracked slightly, "…But it's true…" Altair said quietly.

Malik felt his heart ache, "No, Altair. It doesn't matter how long you kept it a secret. There aren't a lot of people brave enough to do what you did back at the club."

"But you're right. I have no right to suddenly decide I give a fuck. A year ago, I would have been one of those protesters." The other admitted with shame in his voice.

"Altair…" Malik threw the door open and pulled a surprised Altair into a strong embrace, "I'm sorry. There's nothing wrong with you or what you did, and I'm not letting go until you admit it to yourself."

A ridged Altair quickly relaxed into the arms of the older man, "…And what if I don't want you to let go?"

"Then I'm going to let go if you don't admit it to yourself."

With a grin the younger man placed his hands on Malik's hips, "There's nothing wrong with me." He whispered against the other's ear.

Malik smiled and nuzzled against Altair's neck. He couldn't help but let his hands wander down to the other's firm and well rounded ass. The younger's response was soft kiss to the neck. Malik felt a sudden rush of encouragement to continue this little experiment. Each new touch gained him something sweet and satisfying. A stroke down Altair's back got him a shiver of ecstasy. A gentle kiss to his throat got him a moan. A hand straying up his shirt to play with a sensitive nipple got him a rough grind of the hips.

Suddenly, the sweet, slow game they were playing became very heated. Their lips crushed together as they each tried desperately to be rid of their clothes. Jackets and shirts were thrown haphazardly to the floor. Pants joined them soon after. Now they were both tumbling to the bed naked and panting with need.

Altair looked up at Malik with a mixture of lust and uncertainty. Malik recognized this and understood his hesitation, "I will be gentle." He whispered into Altair's ear, making the other man shiver and relax under his lovers touch. He brought his fingers to the younger's mouth and ordered him to suck. Altair did as he was told, coating each digit with saliva. When Malik deemed them suitably lubricate he proceeded to slowly bring his hand down between them and began to gently press the first finger into Altair. The younger grunted at the unusual sensation but was soon able to force his self to relax. He hissed as the second finger pushed its way in with a slight burning sensation, but that was quickly forgotten when Malik curled his fingers slightly and began to press against his prostate.

Malik enjoyed every moan and sigh Altair made under his touch. It was become harder and harder to be slow and patient. He slowly inserted the third and final finger. Altair tensed and groaned with the pain, but as soon as Malik brushed against that sweet spot. With a few more thrust, Malik pulled out and positioned himself at the other's entrance. He gave Altair a quick warning before slowly pushing in. the pain was intense for Altair, and he shut his eyes against it, but Malik was thankfully patient and waited for his lover to adjust. When the younger opened his eyes, Malik started to thrust. He was slow and gentle at first and kept at that pace until Altair became impatient and started to buck his hips in an attempt to hit his sweet spot.

Malik's pace quickened and he continuously pounded against Altair's prostate, "M-Malik…! Ah…Malik…" Altair moaned and panted, begging for more. Malik knew his lover was close and so was he. They moved as one, quick and strong. Malik couldn't stop the moan that ripped from his throat as he came, Altair fallowing almost immediately.

Malik collapsed to the side of Altair, breathing heavily. He was pleasantly surprised by a warm body cuddling up against him, just as winded. He wrapped his arm around him and they basked in the glow of post-orgasm together. It was a rare, peaceful moment for Altair. For once he didn't feel like he had to rush off to the shower and wash the stench of his partner off of him. In fact, he loved the smell of Malik. It was natural. Not some expensive perfume that could cause you to pass out from lack of oxygen. He nuzzled against Malik's neck before drifting off to sleep in arms of his lover.

**. . .**

Altair woke the next morning to see Malik watching him with a tiered gaze having only just woken up before the other. He smiled and leaned closer to greet Malik with a soft kiss. The older smiled against scared lips and they laid there for several minutes in silence, taking in each other's features.

Malik took note of every detail. Those golden eyes that shined so brightly even when clouded by lust, the short, feathery brown hair the barley brushed his forehead, the rough stubble the speckled across his jaw and upper lip, the scar that extended down through both lips. He found his hand moving on its own to touch that scar. He silently wondered where it had come from.

Altair watched carefully as Malik traced the scar on his lips. He saw a questioning look ghost over his lovers face and sighed, feeling as though there was no real reason to hide its origin from Malik, "My step-father."

"What?" Malik asked, confused.

"My step-father gave it to me. The scar. He…found out and that's when he started beating me." Altair still didn't seem to be comfortable with calling himself gay.

"That's horrible…" Malik said, not knowing what else to say.

"That's nothing." Altair brought his left hand up and splayed his fingers to make the missing digit more noticeable, "I came home one day with a friend and he got the wrong idea. He got so angry, he sent my friend home and started yelling, 'You'll never use that finger anyway so you might as well chop it off!'"

Malik was speechless. Words could not express how much he wished Altair had never had to through such a terrible childhood. He took the scared and incomplete hand to his lips and kissed it. He then turned his attention to the scar on his lover's lips and began to kiss it as well. Altair returned the kiss with eagerness. He hated talking about his past. He hated pity. But Malik seemed to know better than to actually voice it. He was grateful for that.

Eventually, they both got out of bed, but that didn't mean they were ready to part just yet (even though it was the weekend and they shared an apartment). They showered together and one thing led to another. It wasn't long before they were completely engrossed in each other's fiery touches and hot kisses.

When they finally finished their shower, Malik started looking for food and Altair watched from the couch, "I don't think you'll find anything in there." He said, seeing Malik open cabinet after cabinet and turning up with nothing every time.

"Why the hell don't you buy food? How have you not starved to death by now?"

Altair shrugged, "Maria did all the shopping."

"Well, I suppose you expect me to do all the shopping now. Will you be coming with me, or will I just have to guess at what you want?" Malik asked, half joking.

"Aw, but I don't wanna." Altair playfully whined.

"Then guessing it is. Let's see, lettuce, spinach, non-junk foods… Sound about right? You could tell me what you want but I doubt I'll remember it."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up." Malik laughed and as soon as they were both dressed they were out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Altair was currently enduring countless questions from his dear friends, Ezio and Leonardo. He had become so comfortable around Malik that he let the slightest hint slip and they picked up on it immediately. They were silent at first, not sure what to think or say or if they should say anything at all, but Ezio broke the ice with a drawn out "So…" Altair knew there was no way either of them was going to let it go unless they got it out of their systems.

"When did you know?"

"Why Malik?"

"Didn't you guys hate each other a few months ago?"

"When did you guys start going out?"

"Have you guys done it yet?"

"Who's on top?" Leonardo slapped his lover on the back of the head for his bluntness (not that he was any better).

Altair refused to answer any of the questions and allowed them to make up their own scenarios. He focused on his work or at least tried to. He found himself frequently looking at the clock waiting for lunch time to roll around. Malik had said they would be eating lunch together with his little brother and his girlfriend. He secretly thought that the brothers only wanted to show off their new lovers but Altair didn't mind too much.

He was more than relieved when Malik came by the office to let him know it was time to leave. He eagerly fallowed Malik out to the car. He didn't pay too much attention to where they were going, and as a result, he had no idea where they were once they arrived at their destination. Malik waved at a couple already sitting at a table outside of the café. The male looked so much like Malik; Altair knew it was Kadar even before they were introduced.

Altair greeted Kadar with an offered handshake, but Kadar only looked at him with great suspicion. Malik elbowed his little brother in the arm but Kadar wouldn't stop his glare (though he did wince and look to his brother with a questioning expression). The two older men sat down across from Kadar and his girlfriend. The silence stretched between Altair and Kadar. So much so, that Malik had to be the one to break the ice, "So, Kadar, why don't you introduce me to your friend?"

Kadar blushed, realizing that he had indeed forgotten to introduce his girlfriend, "Uh, this is Mia." He said with an apologetic expression directed to his girlfriend. She smiled but remained silent.

"Mia, how long have you known Kadar?" Malik asked.

The girl looked at a loss and turned to Kadar, "She's mute." He explained.

"Oh, my apologies." The older brother said quickly. Mia simply smiled in understanding.

"She knows sign language but I'm still trying to learn it so there's a small issue with communication but that doesn't really bother either of us." The two brothers continued talking, but Altair had zoned out. He was busy studying the girl in front of him.

She had long, dark, wavy hair that fell short around her face. Light freckles dotted her cheeks and a pixie nose and hid a faint scar that ran across the bridge. Bright browns eyes watched the brothers with sincere interest, full, pink lips twitching into a smile every now and then. She reminded him far too much of his own mother before she had died. He only tore his gaze away when she looked directly at him and Malik said his name, "Altair?"

The younger man looked to his lover, slightly confused, "Yeah?"

"I was just telling Kadar about your art." Malik prompted.

Altair cringed, visible only to Malik who knew he had made a mistake by trying to get Altair to talk, "What about it?" he bluntly avoided talking to either of the two people who were strangers to him.

Malik sighed and shrugged at Kadar, "You see? He's just so shy around everyone, it's cute really."

Altair blushed, "I am not shy."

"No, you just hate talking to anyone you don't know or who hasn't pissed you off. That's how we met, actually. I pissed him off." Malik laughed.

Altair began to sulk. The older man was teasing him, and he knew it. He just didn't feel so comfortable their relationship being openly discussed in public with people he didn't know, even if it was Malik's brother, "Malik tells me you're in medical school." Altair reluctantly stated, practically mumbling the words.

"Yeah." Kadar blatantly extinguished the conversation with that simple word.

Altair was starting to get annoyed, "What's your problem, kid? What the fuck did I ever do to you?"

"Well, excuse me if I'm a little suspicious of the man that's dating my brother that I've never even heard of until today." The younger brother shot back.

"Kadar!" Malik warned.

"And I suppose you think anyone who happens to…" Altair paused for a brief second, "like your brother is an asshole?"

"Altair!" the older man shouted at his lover this time.

"Well, you haven't exactly given me a reason to think otherwise!"

The two were out right yelling at each other now, arguing and throwing petty insults. Mia looked surprised and watched helplessly as her boyfriend fought with his brother's lover. Malik sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The two were only getting louder and it seemed if he didn't intervene, there would be blood, "Would you both _please_ shut up!" Malik yelled over them.

It caught Altair's attention but Kadar looked as though he would start up again and probably would have had it not been for Mia gently grabbing his arm and looking at him with pleading eyes. He looked away with a scowl and a blush but kept his mouth shut.

"It's about time for us to go." Malik sighed and handed Altair the keys, "Will you go start the car? I'll be there in a minute." Altair nodded and walked off in the general direction of where they parked. Malik then turned to his little brother, "You know, Kadar, It's only because of him the Abas has left me alone. He's a good man. Why don't you give him a chance, alright?"

Kadar sighed but reluctantly agreed. The older brother then said his goodbyes to the both of them before running off to catch up with his lover.

Altair had only just made it to the car when Malik met up with him, "Would you be offended if I said your brother is an ass?"

"Yes. Let's go; we'll be late."

Altair laughed lightly as he rounded the vehicle to the passenger's side.

**. . .**

The months had practically flown by. Altair had been procrastinating but he finally got it done. He called Malik from the living room and into his office. The older man was more than impressed and wrapped his arm around his lover's waist, "It's perfect." He said simply. Altair was practically glowing with pride. He had to admit, even to his own high standards, this was one of his better pieces.

"Just in time, too. The brat graduates in a few weeks right?" the younger said with slight affection. The younger brother, even with his outspoken dislike for Altair, had grown on him.

Malik gave his lover a disapproving look, "Yes, he does. Which will give you enough time to get it framed."

"Aw, why can't you do it?" he whined.

"You want someone else touching your stuff?" Malik countered.

Altair cringed, seeing Malik's point. He glanced at the clock and realized how late it had gotten. Wasn't it four o'clock a few minutes ago? How could it be nine already? "I don't suppose you've eaten already?" Altair asked, hoping that Malik would cook him something other than ramen or a microwave dinner. He had been spoiled by Malik's cooking and would sooner starve than go back to eating anything other than his culinary masterpieces (in reality is was usually things like macaroni and cheese but with something extra like pepper or more cheese but Malik wasn't about to put an end to the praises).

"You're on your own tonight, Altair." The older man said as he walked out of the office and into the living room to flop on the couch in front of the television.

Altair pouted as his stomach suddenly growled. Okay, maybe not starve, but he certainly wasn't going to eat another bowl of ramen so long as he lived.

Venturing into unknown territory, Altair dug around the cabinets for something that looked like what Malik usually made. With a small cry of success, he pulled out the small blue box and poured it into the waiting pot of cold water. He turned the stove on and went to join his lover on the couch who looked at him curiously. However, whatever Malik was going to say to him was instantly forgotten when the younger man decided he was feeling extra affectionate that night. He placed a deep, passionate kiss on Malik's lips. He seemed to be feeling rather confident as well because he didn't pause for even a second when taking dominance in the kiss.

Malik happily submitted and allowed the other man to place chaste kisses along his jaw line, neck, and collar bones. Before he knew it, Altair had removed the older man's shirt without him noticing. Altair was practically grinding against Malik and was nearly past the point of not carrying if the house fell down around them so long as he was with Malik. Unfortunately, nearly isn't there.

Both their heads snapped up when they heard a hissing noise coming from the kitchen area. The pasta was boiling over. Altair cursed and rushed over to turn the stove off. He wasn't feeling that hungry anymore; at least, not for food.

Altair disappeared down the hall and Malik cautiously peered down the pathway to see why. He heard Altair rummaging in their room. He ventured down the hallway but didn't get very far before Altair slammed him against the wall, kissing him aggressively. There was an almost panicked rush to remove clothing but once it was done Malik realized what his lover had been searching for.

Altair squeezed out a small amount of the lubricant that they had bought soon after their first time. He mimicked what Malik had done for him when he was taken only slightly more rushed. Instead of one at a time, Altair slipped in two digits, in hopes that it would prepare Malik sooner. However, this act only earned him a small cry of pain from the older man along with a disapproving glare. Altair apologized by crushing his lips to Malik's while simultaneously brushing against his prostate. Needless to say, all was forgiven.

Once he deemed Malik properly prepared, he removed his fingers and positioned himself at the older man's entrance, but before he could go any further, Malik shoved him to the floor. Altair gasped at the tight heat that suddenly engulfed his cock. His lover quickly became adjusted to the intrusion and began to rock his hips, trying to get Altair to hit that sweet spot again. The younger man was more than willing to oblige.

Malik moaned and cried out his lover's name as he rocked faster, Altair keeping pace. The younger could feel his climax growing closer and moaned loudly. He sat up suddenly and had Malik on his back writhing in pure ecstasy as Altair pounded against him again and again until, finally, they came together. They both laid there for a few minutes, just trying to catch their breath. Altair pulled out and kissed Malik softly moving and leading him into their bedroom where they slept in each other's arms.

**AN: I actually ment to put the part with Kadar and Altair in the last chapter but I forgot so just pretend that's where you guys read it. OMG! It's sooooooo short! I hate writing short chapters. I didn't even mean for this to be a sexy sex chapter, but I've been having a writer's block so while I battle with this irritating bum in my brain that keeps eating my ideas, my lovely readers can enjoy some shameless, poorly written smut! :D Also, I'd like to give a special thanks to BADAZZtoldya for the deviantart link! Ha! I had no idea such an awesome picture of epicousity existed! You tell that artist that they are a soothsayer! XD Ah~ but I lurv all meh readers! Hope you enjoyed this horribly short chapter and I promise there will be suuuuuuper juicy stuffs to come!**


	9. Chapter 9

It had only taken a few weeks for Kadar and Altair to become comfortable with each other and Malik was glad to see it. He wasn't use to his little brother giving _him_ the lectures. The two joked with each other in the living room while Mia helped Malik wash the dishes.

A nice, big meal to celebrate Kadar's (and Mia's) graduation along with the framed picture had made for a pleasant evening. There had been light drinking. However, it seemed both Kadar and Altair were extraordinary light-weights. Something Malik would hold over his lover's head for quite some time. Fortunately, Mia hadn't been drinking at all and would be the one driving home that night.

Once the dishes were clean, Mia signed that it was best that they went home now. Kadar, on the other hand, didn't seem to agree, "Noooooooo! I want to stay heerre with meh best friend, Altair!" Kadar slurred when Mia tugged on his arm and motioned to the door. Mia was a clever girl though and gave him just the right look that had him compiling like an obedient dog.

Now Malik was alone with a drunken Altair. The younger man came up from behind him and leaned heavily against his back, draping his arms over the other's shoulders, "I love you Malik. My Malik is the best." He slurred quietly.

The older man blushed intensely and tried to shrug Altair off and corral him into their bedroom. That was easier said than done. Altair insisted (childishly at that) that he wasn't tiered and that he wanted to stay up later. Malik countered that he could 'stay up' in bed. Altair agreed to this with a sly grin that made Malik think that he probably could have worded that better.

The younger clumsily ran ahead of Malik and by the time the older man made it into the bed room, Altair was lying face down with his ass sticking straight up in the air, still fully clothed. Malik laughed as he changed into his own pajamas (they were just a pair of flannel pants) and flopped onto the bed, next to Altair.

Altair didn't hesitate to curl up next to his lover and nuzzle against his neck and ear, tickling Malik slightly. Malik wrapped his arms around the other and sighed contently, "Malik," Altair began, "I'm drunk."

Malik laughed, "Yes, yes, you are."

"That' means ima say stuff that I wouldn't normly say."

"I suppose."

"But I want chu to know that I mean 'em, kay?"

Malik nodded.

"I love you sooo much. If it weren't for you I would still be with the evil woman. I want you to promise me something, Mal. Promise me you'll never ever leave me? I can't imagine life without you."

Malik couldn't believe what the normally stoic, silent, emotionless Altair was saying to him. To _him._ Things had moved so quickly. It had only been a few months ago that they couldn't stand each other and now…? Now they were sleeping together. They were _living_ together. Altair was confessing his _love_ for him. What made Malik curious the most, though, was that he felt the same way. He couldn't imagine life without Altair. Even if they broke up and hated each other for the rest of their lives, he would never be able to go one single day without at least think of the other.

No, they would never hate each other. It just didn't seem possible. They were permanently attached to each other, weather they liked it or not. Malik was not going to leave Altair. He couldn't explain how he knew, but he did. He just…did.

"Malik…?" Altair said with a small, uncertain voice.

Malik nodded, "I won't leave you Altair. Ever."

Altair smiled and curled even closer to Malik as he began to drift into a deep sleep. Malik, however, was wide awake. His mind was reeling with excitement. He loved Altair. And Altair loved him. Tomorrow would be an extra special day for the two of them. He plotted the rest of the night.

**. . .**

Altair had woken before Malik with a headache and a familiar pain in the ass calling him on his cell phone. Thought the name had long ago been deleted from his contacts, the number was still all too familiar, "What do you want." He spoke lowly so as not to disturb Malik, but his voice dripped with venom.

"_I just thought you might like to know that I really am pregnant._" Maria chimed on the other end.

Altair growled, "And you honestly expect me to believe you?"

"_Hey, I won't deny that it was my original plan to fake a pregnancy. I even tried to get pregnant for real but you just had to go and pull the whole gay card on me. But this time it's real. I've even started to show! If you don't believe me, why don't you come see for yourself?"_

"You said that even if there was a child I would never get to see them."

"_That was then, this is now. I can't raise a baby on my own and I'm not going to. You are going to come crawling back to me and provide for this thing you planted in me."_

"I still don't believe you."

"_Fine! God, you're so stubborn! I'll just come over and show you the fucking pictures!"_

Altair paused for a moment. If Maria was pregnant (which he highly doubted) he didn't want Malik to know. Despite being drunk out of his mind and the consistent headache, he remembered what he had said to his lover, "No," Altair said just a bit too quickly, "I'll come to you… Where are you?"

"_You remember Lucy, right? I'm staying with her."_

He could practically hear the smirk in hear words. He hung up and was about to leave when a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. He felt a knot build in his throat.

"Who was that?" Malik asked sleepily.

Altair hesitated, "Ezio… He and Leo had a fight. I should probably go over and see how he's holding up…"

"I'll come too."

"No," Altair, again, said this too quickly, "He…doesn't know you as well as he knows me. It could get awkward."

Malik looked at him oddly before saying, "Fine but come back soon, alright…?"

Altair forced a smile before turned to give Malik a soft kiss, "I will." He changed his clothes and left the apartment with a weight in his gut.

He arrived at Lucy's apartment and knocked, trying to drag out every second he didn't have to see Maria. Unfortunately, that time was cut short when it was said woman who answered. His heart dropped when he saw the slight bump she was proudly baring on her stomach.

"Hello, Altair." She said, an evil grin spreading across her face.

The man said nothing.

"Do you want to feel?" she continued. Not even waiting for an answer, she brought his hands to her bump.

Altair swallowed again. This was…his child…growing inside of the very embodiment of evil. How was he going to get out of this mess? No, his child wasn't a mess. Maria was the mess. He couldn't stand her. Wasn't she on birth control? How did this happen? He felt anger pool in his stomach. He wanted to hit something. His nails dug into the soft flesh of his palms. He had gotten rid of her! Twice! But she just kept squirming her way back into his life.

"Why don't you come inside so we can talk about_ our_ future together?" She spoke with a sneer. Altair fallowed numbly.

Malik waited for hours. Altair was taking his time, it seemed. Ezio must have been an absolute wreck. He could only imagine how awkward it would be for them at work tomorrow. In the meantime, however, he would be planning his and Altai's day together. It had occurred to him last night that they had never had an actual date. He thought it would be nice if they went for a walk in the park. Maybe a movie? Malik could make them dinner as well. The man was practically giddy.

But as the hours continued to tick by, it seemed they weren't going to be able to take that walk but there was still the movie and dinner.

He started cooking. Malik went all out. If Altair liked macaroni out of the box, then he was going to love this stir fry. He even lit candles. When he was done the, the entire apartment took on a very romantic look and feel. He checked the clock. Perhaps he should call Altair now…?

He called twice. Altair didn't answer until the third attempt, _"What is it?"_ he sounded annoyed.

"I just wanted to know when you were going to be home… I made dinner. Should I wait for you?" Malik responded, wondering why Altair would be so upset, "How's Ezio holding up?"

There was a long pause. He thought he heard a voice in the background, "I can't do this Malik." Altair said with a shaky voice.

Malik didn't get a chance to respond. The other man hung up immediately after…breaking up with him? There was more to this. There had to be. What Altair had said to him…he meant it…didn't he? Malik began to pace. He was pissed. He was distraught. He was _lost._ He waited and waited for Altair to come home. They needed to talk. But when midnight rolled around he couldn't help but try and call again.

Altair wouldn't answer. Malik wouldn't give up. Eventually, his calls ended up going straight to voice mail. When that happened he called Ezio. The Italian answered with a sleep heavy voice. He didn't even have time to say 'hello' before Malik started, "Where's Altair?" he said almost frantically.

"_What?"_

"He's over at your place, right? Where is he? Tell him to get his ass home. Now." He was trying to sound angry but it only came out as a pathetic whimper.

"_He's not here, Malik… Malik? Hello?"_ Malik wasn't listening anymore. Was Altair ever over there? The voice in the background…no, Altair wouldn't…he wouldn't cheat on him. But, then again, Altair had said he couldn't do 'this'…

Malik's phone clicked shut as he sank into the chair. He felt numb. He didn't even sleep in their room. He just sat in the chair. He stared at nothing. The sun peaked through the curtains and still he did not move.

He suddenly jerked to life when he heard the door open and saw Altair who froze in seeing Malik. He looked around the apartment and cringed. Malik didn't miss it, "Where the hell have you been." Malik said, still trying to sound angry.

"I thought you'd be gone by now." Altair said coldly, refusing to look at Malik.

"I don't even know what the fuck is going on! One minute you're confessing your undying love to me and the next you're telling me to leave!" he didn't have to try now.

"I thought I was clear on the phone. I guess I'll just have to spell it. I don't care about you. I never did. You were a mistake. I'm not gay. Now, get out."

Malik couldn't breathe. He felt heart ache and rage. He wanted to…he didn't know what he wanted anymore. He just couldn't look at Altair anymore. He shoved past his love…the other man and didn't even notice the beaming Maria that passed him in the hall.

Maria wrapped her arms around her meal ticket. This was the best idea ever. She had to applaud Lucy for it. Even if Altair felt nothing for her, that just meant she was freer to do what she wanted with whoever she wanted. The man wouldn't ask questions. But she would have that other man in their apartment with them. He seemed sharper than Altair and didn't want to be discovered.

Malik's head was a mess. He had forgotten his keys at Altair's but he didn't care. He walked all the way to Kadar's apartment. He poured his heart out to his little brother. He paced, shouted, cursed, and actually threw a book across the room. Kadar just listened in disbelief. How could Altair do this to his older brother? He had never seen Malik like this. Not even when he had found his first love… But he found it difficult to hate Altair. The man had been a blessing. Malik told him about how he was always so protective, even before they had started dating. He had actually saved Malik from Abbas. Something was wrong…but it wasn't his place to interfere with their relationship.

He looked at poor Mia who seemed beside herself in the situation. He motioned for her to go and wait for him in their room and she gladly obeyed, "You can stay here, brother. I'll go and get your things for you, if you like."

Malik just nodded, sitting on the couch with his head in hands.

**AN: Don't kill me! I hate Maria soooooo much but she brings the drama. And drama means a story. Poor Malik. I'm sorry! I take no joy in this! …But yeah…Fun fact: I totally made Kadar date my dog. Seriously, her name is Mia and would totally look like this if she was a human. She's even got the little scar on her nose. O.o But I digress. I wish I could explain my reasoning for lying to you and bringing Maria back without spoiling the story. Just trust me and keep reading…**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Ok so I hope you guys don't mind me putting this link in. it's to help keep haters from discriminating against pagans/wiccans. I happen to be a Wiccan so when I saw this I got a little scared and a lot pissed. People discriminate against us enough as it is. We don't need it legalized! I just thought since so many people read this fic it would maybe help a little ya know? Remove spaces...**

**So, the short version is that there is a movement to legally make Pagan religions in general legally unprotected.**

**https:/ w w w s . white house. gov / petitions# !/ petition/ bar-courts-and-law...**

**Anyway, sorry for the preachy shit. Enjoy the chapter! :D**

Altair was mildly surprised to see Kadar when he opened the door. He was also disappointed, but he hid it well, hoping desperately that it would be Malik, "I came for my brother's things…" the young man said. Altair let him in without a word, "What's with all the candles and stuff?" Kadar asked.

"…Malik set it up… I haven't gotten around to cleaning it up." Altair was reluctant to speak.

"Haven't gotten around to it? Or avoiding the chore altogether?" Kadar asked knowingly.

Altair looked away from the boy that looked too much like Malik. He didn't need the brat telling him he fucked up and he certainly didn't need to be reminded of Malik. He needed time to figure things out. Maria was carrying his child. She had made it very clear that if he didn't do what she wanted, he would never see his son.

It was all the older man could do to keep from breaking down when he saw Kadar bring out boxes of Malik's things. It wasn't fair. When Kadar grabbed they keys to Malik's car he couldn't help but ask, "How did Malik get to your house if he didn't drive…?" he couldn't hide the concern in his voice; at least, not from Kadar.

"From what he told me, you didn't really give him a chance to grab his keys. I think it's probably better that he did walk. I've never seen Malik so furious and…heartbroken."

Altair hated himself. How could he do this to Malik; the man that had only ever shown him kindness and acceptance? Kadar place a hand on his shoulder, "Between you and me, I think you're a fool. Whatever the reason you had for leaving him, I have no doubt there would have been a better option had you taken the time to think. Which makes me wonder, what could have had you so flustered that you would make such an impulsive decision?" Kadar seemed to be waiting for answers that he would never receive, "Fine, don't tell me the real reason you broke up with him. But you and I both know it is not because you suddenly discovered that you're not really gay as my brother has told me."

The older man felt shame swirl within him, but he wouldn't tell. He couldn't…not yet.

Kadar seemed to read the elder's mind and nodded before he took his leave. The moment the door snapped shut, Maria emerged from his bedroom. He couldn't stand to be anywhere near her. He waited until he thought enough time would have passed for Kadar to have left the parking lot and left. He would stay at Ezio's for a while.

The Italian, though greatly sympathetic towards his friend, was reluctant to allow him to stay for as long as he wanted. He caved, however, after Altair made several promises to clean and buy groceries. Groceries he could expect form the man, but he highly doubted he was actually going to do any cleaning.

"I don't want to hear one word from you about Leonardo and I. Understand?" Ezio said sternly. How they were friends was beyond him. Altair being the absolute pessimist and Ezio's optimism being rivaled only by his lover's didn't seem to mix well in whatever conversation they had.

Altair was strangely submissive though and nodded quietly as he sank to the couch. Ezio sighed loudly. He didn't like seeing his friend like this. It wasn't natural, even for a pessimist. He sat next to him on the couch and offered a comforting hand on his shoulder. Altair had had enough pity, though, and shrugged it away, "If you're so miserable with Maria, Altair, then why leave Malik for her?"

"I am not gay." Altair said weakly.

"You may be able to fool yourself, _mio amico_, but you cannot fool me." And with that, Ezio left him alone on the sofa.

The older man waited to hear the click of Ezio's door shutting before he let his head fall into his hands. He cried quietly. He was so confused. He loved Malik, but he loved his unborn child as well. If he and Malik were to continue dating, Maria wouldn't allow him to see the baby. His child or his lover. I felt as if the universe was working against him, keeping him from having any shred of happiness in his life.

Altair curled up on the couch but sleep evaded him. He had work in the morning. It was going to be a long day…

**. . .**

Malik was going out of his way to avoid visiting the concept design room. He could face Altair without either ripping his face off or turning into an emotional wreck in the middle of the office. He didn't even want to pass it when he came in. Why did Altair have to be on time today of all days?

His fiasco of sending errand boys to pick up what he needed went on for most of the week. That, however, ended on Thursday. Shaun had had enough of the constant running about and basically told Malik to grow a pair and do it himself. Naturally, that only ended in a battle of witty and sarcastic remarks and no work was done at all.

By the time Friday rolled around Malik and Shaun were still not on speaking terms and no one else he knew would be able to go down and get what he needed without meddling in his love life in some way. He marched down the hall, quite confidently at first, but as he grew closer and closer to the dreaded destination, he felt his courage wane into almost nothing. He stopped at the door and had to force himself to barge in without knocking for fear he would lose his nerve completely.

"I need that design." He said, trying to grab it without looking at Altair.

The younger man grabbed his wrist before he could get a hold of it, "I'm not done."

"It's fine. It'll have to do. We need it now." Malik insisted, still not looking at the man.

"I said, I'm not done, damn it."

"And I said it's fine." Malik said, finally getting up the nerve to look at the other.

Ezio and Leonardo could practically see the lighting shooting from the two men's eyes and moved as far away as they could to avoid getting hit when one of them eventually snapped. The yelling and arguing continued and it was just as it had been when Malik first started working there. The two innocent bystanders were contemplating calling security to pull them apart when the conversation suddenly took an interesting turn.

"Well if you weren't screwing your little hussy then maybe you'd have your fucking work done on time for once!" Malik yelled.

"Oh and I should just drop her and start fucking you again?" Altair yelled back.

"As if I'd even take you back!"

"Well, you certainly didn't seem to mind when I fucked you up the wall!"

Malik turned red, "You…! You-!"

"Shut up! You were never anything more than a decent fuck to me, Malik!" Altair felt his heart break into a million pieces as he said those dreadful words.

Malik stood there, speechless. He stared at Altair's seemingly indifferent expression and felt pure rage build inside him, "You insufferable ass. Keep your damn scribble. I don't care." Malik said calmly before he walked out of the room.

Altair didn't move. He was in shock. Why did he say that? How could he? He fell into his chair and just stared at the wall. Ezio and Leonardo were beside themselves. An angry, screaming, cursing Altair they could handle. An utterly broken one, however…

Altair didn't do any more work that day. He just stared at the paper. Leonardo and Ezio didn't exactly feel like working either with Altair in such a foul mood. When they left, Altair and Malik ran into each other for a split second. Malik gave him the death glare but Altair didn't seem to notice.

Malik left later that day and arrived at Kadar's apartment to find his little brother waiting for him at the door, "You aren't going back in there until you cheer up." He said with a surprising amount of authority.

"I'm not in the mood Kadar."

"Well that's just too damn bad."

"Excuse me?"

"We're going out. Mia's working late tonight so it isn't like I have anything better to do and besides that you've been a total downer this past week. Let's go."

And with that, Kadar pushed past Malik and led the way. After so many hours of light drinking, harmless flirting, and the occasional prank, Malik was finally starting to cheer up. It was getting late, however, and they decided to head home. Walking around this late at night wasn't exactly safe and they probably shouldn't have parked so far away but Malik was too buzzed to care and Kadar was just happy his brother had stopped moping.

They didn't hear the car come up from behind them in time.

Kadar managed to push Malik out of the way. The older brother hit his head on the pavement. In a daze, he looked up in time to see his little brother rolling over the top of the car, "KADAR!" He screamed. To his horror the driver didn't stop. He could only watch as the car turned and come after him. He tried to get out of the way but just wasn't fast enough. He screamed as the car rolled over his left arm, crushing it just above the elbow.

That seemed to be enough to satisfy whoever was behind the wheel of the car as its wheels screeched when it suddenly sped up down the road. Malik looked over to his little brother, "Kadar…?" he called weakly, "Kadar?" he called again, dragging himself over to his brother. Malik couldn't see straight, his vision blurring. He heard a distant voice. Who was it? It sounded so familiar…

**AN: Oh, I'm so horrible. Not only did I run Malik over with a car but I'm not going to tell you what happens until the next chapter! You may now throw your rotten tomatoes. :P**


	11. Chapter 11

Sirens blared as the ambulance pulled into the emergency section. Nurses and surgeons scrambled in ordered chaos. A man was fighting to keep next to his love. His friends pulled him back long enough for the doctors to bring the injured into the operating room.

Altair shouted Malik's name one least time before the doors shut. After that he, paced back and forth like a caged tiger. This couldn't be happening. Kadar and Malik both near death. He couldn't get the image of Malik's mutilated arm out of his mind or Kadar's mangled body. This was his fault. If he had just told Malik everything from the very beginning none of this would have happened.

His phone buzzed for the third time. He looked at the caller ID to see that it was still the same person. Rage filled him. He _hated _her. He couldn't believe how much he hated her. His grip on the phone tightened before he threw it across the waiting room and let it smash against the wall, almost hitting Ezio.

Leonardo and Ezio were unsure of what to do. They had never seen their friend like this; so distraught, so…helpless. When they had been walking back to the Italian's apartment after chasing Altair down when he disappeared after they got off work. Ezio had yet to tell the older man that Leonardo had seen the license plate of the car that committed the horrible act. Now was not the time and better left for the police to handle at any rate. Besides that, there was no telling what Altair would do in this state of mind.

The hours went by with an agonizingly slow pace. The entire time Altair paced and cursed and cried and began to pace again. When the doctor showed, momentary relief washed over Ezio and Leonardo. It provided hope that Altair would finally calm down. That, however, was not the case.

"There was nothing we could do to save his arm. The bone was too crushed and there was the danger of gangrene if we didn't amputate. He's stable for now but will be out for another hour or so. The younger one, his brother, wasn't as lucky. He had massive internal damage. We did what we could, tried everything. He pulled through the surgery but it's unlikely he'll ever wake up." The doctor said with seeming indifference.

The words were chilling. Kadar was in a coma and Malik…Malik…, "C-can I see him…?" Altair asked in a small voice.

The doctor nodded and led the way down the eerie, white halls. Leonardo and Ezio felt it best to stay and wait in the lobby while Altair passed several identical rooms before they stopped in front of one. The door opened and Altair didn't know whether to rush in or run away. Kadar was lying, bruised and lifeless. A curtain separated the brothers in a shared room. The man didn't notice the doctor leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Slowly, Altair made his way around the curtain. Malik was motionless. A variety of medical equipment beeped or dripped with unknown fluid but, Altair noticed none of this. All he saw was Malik. He sank into one of the chairs next to the bed. All he could do was stare at the stump that was once Malik's left arm. This was his fault. This was all his fault. He let Maria manipulate him and destroy the one thing that had ever made him truly happy. That was it. He was done with her.

But he couldn't think about that now.

He wanted to talk with Malik. He'd stay in that chair all night if he had too. He had to make sure Malik knew how sorry he was. How much he wished he could go back and stop all of this from ever happening. Altair stared numbly at the face of his one-time-lover. He didn't notice his own hand snaking up to touch that pale face. He didn't notice the tremble it held. He didn't notice the tears streaming down his face. All he saw was Malik.

He became distantly aware of a persistent buzzing in the background. It took a while for Altair to realize that it was Kadar's phone. Reluctantly he went up to see who it was. When he flipped the phone open he saw there were several new messages. They were all from the same person.

'I'm home where r u?'

'It's getting late hun when u comin home?'

'ur starting to worry me now.'

'TXT BACK DAMN YOU!'

'…Kadar?'

'are you ok?'

'if you don't txt me back in the next ten min I'm calling the cops.'

The last message was sent only a minute ago. Altair contemplated what he should do. It wouldn't be the best to text back saying that her boyfriend and his brother were in the hospital. Could he call her? She wouldn't be able to speak back though…

Eventually, he settled on a simple text message saying where they were and that she should come down there. Altair was sure to let her know that it was him sending the message. After a pause he received a reply saying she was on her way. Sure enough, she was there in a matter of minutes. Altair felt a pang of guilt shoot through him when he saw the look on her face. She held back sobs as she rushed to Kadar's side, taking his hand in both of hers.

Altair quietly slipped back behind the curtain that separated the brothers. It was easy enough to forget that he and Malik weren't the only two people in the room. He found himself quietly talking to Malik, "I'm sorry… I know it's not enough but…you know I'm sorry, right? God, Malik, I swear if I could take it all back I would in a second… You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I know you'll never forgive me for this. I don't deserve it but…please just…open your eyes Malik… Please…!" Altair couldn't stop the tears that spilled from his eyes once more. He rested his head on the edge of Malik's bedside.

Suddenly, Altair heard a moan come from the bed. His head shot up to see Malik stirring from his medically induced sleep, "M-Malik…?"

The older man slowly turned his head to look at whoever had said his name and surprise shook a bit of the grogginess from him, "Altair…?" he said in a quiet, raspy voice.

"Malik I…"

"Altair…why…why can't I feel my arm…?" upon seeing the distressed look on the younger's face and not receiving an answer, Malik slowly reach over and felt…nothing. His breathing quickened as he mustered the courage to look at the stump of his left arm…or what was left of it.

"Malik, I… You-"

"Get out!"

"But Malik-"

"Get out you fucking bastard! Get out! I don't want to see you! Get the fuck out!" Malik screamed. Nurses rushed in. One tried to calm Malik as the other ordered Altair to leave. The younger didn't seem to be able to move. All he could do was allow himself to be pushed out of the room by one of the nurses, Malik screaming all the while for him to leave.

The nurse wasn't having much luck at calming Malik so she resorted to injecting a sedative into his IV. It didn't take long for the med to take effect and once he was out she went about checking his stiches to see if he had torn them. Fortunately, this was not the case. She sighed and turned to the other nurse who had successfully removed the cause of the problem.

Mia stood in the corner, shock plain on her face.

**. . .**

A week had gone by and there was no sign of Altair. Good. Malik was tired of that bastard causing him nothing but trouble. How dare he show up to his hospital bed after what he had done! Malik's heart and body were broken and it was all Altair's fault.

Altair never showed his face, but Mia made daily visits to them both. Malik honestly didn't want her around, at least around him anyway. He would only barely tolerate the nurses and doctors that poke, prick, and prodded at him for one reason or another. Today, he was feeling particularly ill-tempered and couldn't stop himself from taking it out on Mia.

"This is all _his_ fault, you know. If he hadn't kicked me out, I wouldn't have moved in with you, Kadar would have stayed home that night and none of this would have happened."

Mia let out a tiered breathe before pulling out her touch screen phone and typing out, 'you know that's not right.'

Malik took a second to read the text before responding, "You don't even know the whole story."

'I know enough.'

"Is that so? Well then, pardon me for thinking I knew what was going on in _my_ love life! So tell me, _great, all knowing _Mia, what is his fault and what isn't? Is any of this his fault? Is it all my own instead? Tell me!" his words dripped with venom.

Mia wasn't fazed, 'I know that he loves you more than he'll ever let on! If you took the time to just talk with him maybe you'd see that!'

"He doesn't even have the guts to face me in the hospital!"

'Because you chased him away!'

"It's his fault!"

Mia threw her arms up in a manner that said 'I give up!' and turned to type something and show it to Kadar's closed eyes. Malik wondered why she did that. The girl was strange to say the least. A few minutes passed before Mia showed him another message, 'He comes here every day, you know.'

It took a second for the message to register in Malik's head, "Then why won't he show his fucking face?" he said dryly.

'Because he's afraid of upsetting you. He said something to you when you were still asleep the night you kicked him out but I can't tell you what he said. Only he can do that. He's outside the door right now if you want to talk to him.' She got a hopeful look in her eye.

Malik seemed to think critically on whether or not to face Altair as he was. He grabbed at the stump that was once his left arm. It wasn't so much that he hated Altair. It wasn't even that he blamed the younger man for the loss of his arm and his brother's coma. What made him hesitate was shame. He felt like a damn cripple. He was afraid of the pity Altair would undoubtedly show him.

Mia typed quickly, 'Don't be such a coward.' She said before getting up, opening the door and motioning for Altair to come in. The man must have tried to argue because she typed a rather long message that seemed to be enough to convince him to sheepishly enter the room.

Malik gave a hard glare that made Altair flinch and want to turn back out of the room but Mia had already locked the door and was pushing Altair to the other side of the room. Once she was satisfied with his position the pulled the curtains and completely concealed herself and Kadar.

There was an awkward pause between the two men. Neither seemed like they were about to strike up a conversation but both knew they weren't going to be allowed to separate until the talked.

"So…When do you get out…?" Altair spoke first.

"Saturday." Malik responded flatly.

"That's good…" Altair attempted a smile but if Altair's smiles were flowers, Malik's glare was weed killer.

After yet another pause Malik spoke up, "Mia told me you had something to say. She said you said it while I was asleep the first night here but wouldn't tell me what you said. Enlighten me."

Altair definitely didn't feel comfortable with this subject. He shifted nervously on his feet, hid underneath his hood, and refused to make eye contact, "Well…it was just…I didn't think you could hear me so…"

"So this was something you would only say if you thought I couldn't hear it?"

"No! I wanted you to hear but-"

"But you don't want me to hear it so badly that you won't repeat it."

"No! Malik, please, let me fini-"

"Why? So you can tell me what? I'm just a cheap fuck? A mistake you wish you never made?"

"You're not a mistake!"

Malik paused for a second but continued, "Then what am I? Clearly not anything important! Otherwise you wouldn't have-"

"Would you just shut the fuck up and let me tell you that I love you!"

Malik paused a second time, "You told me that once before."

"I meant it then too."

"Well, you have a terrible way of showing it."

"…I'm sorry…"

"Leave."

Altair didn't move for a moment but complied with Malik's demands. Before he left he paused at the door, "You're still the best thing that's ever happened to me."

The door clicked shut and Malik flopped back on the bed, throwing his arm across his face and trying desperately to stop the sobs from escaping his throat. Altair had never even looked at his stump. He had succeeded in making Malik feel like a total ass, though. He sighed and looked over at Mia who was pulling the curtain pack so that Malik could see Kadar. She had a look on her face that told him she was thinking about something but couldn't figure out exactly what that was.

When Saturday rolled around, Malik found himself slightly reluctant to leave the hospital. Not because he enjoyed the sterile smell or terrible food, but because he wouldn't be able to stay with Kadar. Mia met him at the door and would be the one to drive him home; however, it seemed their ideas of 'home' were entirely different.

"Mia, why the_ hell_ would you bring me here?" Malik began calmly at first but by the end of the sentence he was yelling.

'You and Altair are going to have to kiss and make up. I'm not going to be the one person that has to put up with you all day. From what I've seen, Altair handles your irritability better than I do anyway. Now. Get. Out.' She typed quickly and unlocked the doors as if to punctuate her final statement.

Malik glared but she met it with her own and with equal ferocity, "And what do you propose I do about my things that are at _your_ apartment?"

She typed again, 'I'll bring them over later. Out.'

Malik sighed and spitefully slammed the door when he got out. He didn't want to be here. He didn't want to see Altair and he certainly didn't want to see Maria. He stomped down the hall he remembered Altair's apartment was on. There was a sudden eruption of noise coming from down the hall. He stopped and waited for a moment, confused by the angry shout.

Without warning, Maria burst through the door to Altair's apartment in tears, "Stay the hell away from me you lying bitch!"

Was that Altair?

Something else flew from the door and only just missed the woman's head. She ran down the hall, not even noticing Malik as she did so. The door slammed and Malik cautiously approached the scene. What Altair had thrown out looked like a sack with a bowling ball stuffed inside only it was fashioned to strap around the waist. He recognized it as one of those things women wore when they wanted to see how a shirt or dress looked on them when they were pregnant. Now Malik was completely confused.

He knocked on the door and was met with a very angry Altair that quickly turned into a confused and unsure one. Malik only scowled (or at least tried to; he was finding it rather difficult to stay angry through the confusion and curiosity).

"W-What are you doing here?" Altair asked hesitantly.

"Mia has refused to put up with me so she dumped me here. What the hell was all that yelling about?" Malik couldn't help but ask.

"That bitch told me she was pregnant and faked it by stuffing that thing under her shirts. I don't know what she was planning to do when the due date came and I don't care. I never want to see her again." Altair said angrily and moved aside to let Malik in.

"Is that so…?"

"Malik…"

He turned to look at Altair, "What?" he said dryly.

"I…" his voice shook, "I'm sorry…"

Malik sighed, "I know."

"No, you don't. Maria…she made a fool of me. I thought…she told me…" Altair took a deep breathe, "She told me she was pregnant and with the bump I believed her. She told me that she would only let me see the baby if we stayed together. She didn't want you living here either. I wanted to tell you but she…Malik, she made me chooses between you and my _child. _I never wanted to hurt you…"

Malik didn't know what to say. He was still furious with Altair but to know that Maria was the one pulling the strings helped to cool his angry a little. He wasn't quite ready to forgive Altair…But it was a start.

**AN: WEEEEEW! Happy day! …sort of… uhg, I'm actually struggling to finish this fic. I had a dream that gave me an idea for a different AU and I reeeeeealy wanna start writing that one soon. But hooray for Altair and Malik kinda sorta making up a little bit! I don't really like having OC's but I must say Mia is really convenient to have around and yes I stole the phone idea from Durarara! It was convenient and really its annoying to say 'she signed this' and 'she signed that'. Bah! I'm sure none of you care. Hope you enjoyed this chapy! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Oh dear…you guys are probably like starving wild dogs right now (or at least I would hope so, as horrible as that sounds it means you actually like this fic). I've had some serious writers block and I just finally decided that even if this chapter turns out like poop I gatta write it. Unfortunately, I'm writing this around the time I have a huge English assignment due after thanksgiving. Why? Why must I procrastinate so? I blame Skyrim for being all awesome and distracting. AC Revelations too! Don't think you're getting off the hook just 'cause you're old Ezio! Bah, just enjoy the chapter…**

Malik lay on the foldout couch, his nonexistent arm burning with a white-hot intensity. The hospital had given him a prescription for a strong pain medication but he refused to take more than one pill a day. Once, Altair begged (or as close to begging as one can expect from Altair) for Malik to take another pill when he was all but screaming in pain, but he had lost the persistence with Malik he once had and soon gave up trying to convince his ex-lover. It wasn't that Malik _liked_ the pain. It was partly due to the fact that he was afraid of becoming addicted to the pills. The other part, however, was that this pain was the closest thing to having his arm back as he could get.

It had been a struggle to readjust to life with only one arm. Altair was afraid that he would end up helping Malik to the point that he brought down his anger, and when Malik got angry, no one was happy. As a result, the younger man scarcely helped with anything at all. The most he dared to do was hand Malik something that was just out of reach. At one time had had tried to help Malik put a jacket on but quickly learned that was off limits for more than one reason.

There had been absolutely no intimate contact between the two men. Malik hated Altair and he knew it. The younger already felt guilty for what had happened to his ex-lover and Malik's constant insults, and worse yet, the days when he wouldn't speak to him at all, were not helping. He found that he feared going home at the end of the work day. Some days, when the pain was particularly bad, Malik would stay home. Altair would have a bit of peace at his job but going home he tried to avoid. This eventually got him into trouble and not with Malik either.

Work had been slow. Ezio and Leonardo had let it slip that they had seen part of the license plate on the car that hit Malik. After that there was nothing they could keep from Altair. The man would have beaten the information out of them if they were so eager to see whoever was responsible for Malik's injuries and misfortunes get what they had coming to them. They had told the police but because the plate number was impartial they were unable to do much of anything.

Of course, Malik had no idea where Altair was until he got a call from said man. Malik would have simply hung up on him with the satisfactory knowledge that he wasn't face down in a gutter somewhere; however, Altair interrupted that train of thought before it could become action, "Malik? Don't hang up! I'm in jail…can you come get me?"

Malik stuttered for a second, "You're _where?"_

"…Jail…" the younger man felt like he was calling his parent rather than…whatever Malik was.

Malik sighed. He was likely Altair's one phone call. If he didn't pick Altair up, he'd be spending the night there… It was a tempting idea, "Fine. I'll be there in a minute." Malik said flatly.

It was a good thing Altair had taken the motorcycle to work. Malik hadn't driven since the accident. The older man wasn't sure he could drive his own car. He certainly wouldn't be able to manage a bike.

Malik slid into the driver's seat and fastened his seat belt. He put the keys in the ignition and started the car all the while telling himself over and over 'this is no big deal I can do this.' It took it slow. One step at a time. First he put his foot on the break. Then he put the car in reverse. So far so good. Next, he slowly lifted his foot off the break, every muscle tense as the car began to roll. He turned when he was in the street and pressed the break again. He put the car in drive and hit the gas. The car moved forward and Malik's anxiety was left behind. He couldn't see why he was so nervous in the first place. How many times had he driven with one hand on the wheel when he still had his arm? It was ridiculous to have been nervous at all.

Malik arrived to spring his ex-lover from the brig and he couldn't help but notice the black eye and split lip that adorned his face, "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing. I just got into a fight. No one important."

Malik wasn't buying it, "You will tell me what really happened or I'm leaving your ass here."

"Fine…in the car?"

"Fine."

The two walked to the car, Altair going particularly slow. He wasn't looking forward to telling Malik where he had been. When the car doors shut and the vehicle was in motion Malik began to pry, "Well?"

Altair sighed, "Well…I got in a fight…"

"With who?" Malik was starting to lose his patience.

A long pause, "…Abbas…"

Malik stiffened slightly, "_Abbas?_ What reason could you possibly have for tracking him down and getting into a fight?"

"I didn't track him," Altair corrected and added with venom, "I _hunted._"

Malik took a glance at Altair before returning his eyes to the road. He had never seen this side of the younger man before. Pure hate glistened in his eyes. Sure, Abbas was an ass but did he really deserve to be beaten at random?

"Why?" Malik asked finally.

Altair didn't answer for a long time, "It's his fault." was the cryptic answer when the man finally did speak.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's his fucking fault! He was the one who put Kadar in a coma! He was the one that took your arm…!" Altair's voice cracked at the end.

"What do you mean…?" Malik's brain refused to put the pieces together. The car rolled into the lot outside their apartment. The engine died and the two sat in silence for what seemed like eternity.

Finally, Altair spoke, "Abbas was the one that drove the car that night…the one that hit you and Kadar. Leo saw part of the license plate and I recognized the car when I went searching. I didn't know it would be Abbas but that just made his beating worse. Considering your history with him and then what he did to you even after you left him… I lost it. At first I just wanted answers. Answers that I beat out of him. He'd been drinking that night. He said he saw you and…just felt like running you over. I…I don't know…I just…couldn't stop hitting him. He was lucky someone saw and pulled me off. They had to hit _me_ a couple of times to get me to stop. I sent him to the hospital. He won't die but I think I permanently fuck up his face. And you know something? I don't regret it."

Malik listened to the story quietly. He didn't say a word. This silence was exactly what Altair was afraid of. Silence from Malik was all too often weeks long. Malik would let his rage build and fester until, one day; Altair would make the tiniest mistake and bear the brunt of it all.

Over the weeks, however, Malik did not explode. He did not yell. He did not slam doors. He did not even look at Altair. What had happened was far worse than Altair being yelled at. Malik had fallen into a depression. He stopped going to work altogether. Altair could only keep their boss from firing him for so long. It got to the point that Altair went out of his way to do things he knew would irritate Malik. He would leave his dirty underwear everywhere, fall asleep on the couch with the television on, put the empty milk carton back in the fridge. Nothing worked to get a rise out of him.

Altair came home one day to find Malik just sitting on the couch, clutching at the stump of what was once his arm. This scared Altair more than the never ending silence. He crossed the room in three long strides and firmly slapped Malik across the face. The older man looked at Altair with barely mild shock. Altair felt tears prick and burn his eyes as he locked them with Malik's, "Yell at me… Tell me I'm an idiot… Tell me you hate me! Hit me! Bitch about my sloppy habits! Fuck, Malik, say _something_!" Altair yelled as he fell to his knees, gripping Malik's shoulders.

"…I'm sorry." Malik said in a small, barley inaudible voice.

Altair stared in disbelief, "What? Why would you be sorry?"

"I hated you…for so long, I blamed you for Kadar, for my arm, for everything that went wrong. Altair I'm so sorry… Even before I knew about Abbas I still knew it wasn't your fault but still blamed you. I'm sorry…"

"Malik?" Altair interrupted, "Shut up." And with that, the younger man pressed his lips against Malik's with ferocious passion, yet was gentle enough to pull a long, deep moan from Malik's throat. Altair had forgotten what it had felt like to be with Malik. He had forgotten the taste of the others tongue, the feel of their lips moving in harmony. He wanted more. But he resisted. They surfaced reluctantly for air and touched brows as they looked into each other's eyes. In their gaze, they made a silent promise to each other. Never again, would the hurt one another as they had. They would never separate, never leave each other's side.

"I love you." Altair said with more confidence than he had ever voiced with those words before.

"I love you." Malik answered in a quiet but firm voice.

For the first time since Malik had moved back in, the two shared the…_their_ bed together, content to sleep in the other's arms.

**AN: Okay, I know this is a corny chapter but come on! It's so adorable! I'm not usually proud of my corn but this? This I like. And I have recently found that our hate for Maria is misplaced! Instead of hating the woman who is barely mentioned and clearly no threat to Malik's sexy** **love interest with Altair in the minds of fangirls everywhere, we should be hating ABBAS! It's not just because of what he did to Malik in this fanfic but what he did in the cannon! It's unspeakable! AH! I can't bear to write it. You must go and see for yourself off the AC wiki. So despicable is this pathetic, worthless pile of monkey dung! Uhg! Also, this is not the last chapter. The fate of theis fic depends on the next chapter which WILL contain sexy yaoi time. There, now that you have something to look forward too, revieeeew!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Can I help you?" a cheerful receptionist asked the two men in front of her.

"We're here to visit my brother, Kadar al-Sayf." Malik answered in a not so confident voice. Altaïr tentatively wrapped his hand around the his lover's, wanting to offer comfort but only just getting use to public displays of affection. The gesture was appreciated and Malik squeezed the younger man's hand in thanks.

The receptionist typed something on her computer with impossible speed before looking up, "Ah, yes, he was asking for you earlier. I'm surprised you got here so quickly."

"What?" the two men asked in unison.

"You haven't heard yet? I guess that explains it a little. I doctor said he wasn't going to call you until after his lunch break. Anyway, he'll be happy to see you. He's on the fourth floor in room 203."

"See…? You mean…he's awake." what little confidence that had been in Malik's voice was completely gone, now. He took a shaky breathe, letting go of Altaïr's hand to run fingers through his dark hair. He backed away from the desk and walked towards the elevator, his movements stiff and automatic. Altaïr followed behind, closely.

The elevator doors opened and Malik thanked every god he could think of when he saw that he and Altaïr were the only ones on. As soon as the doors shut, the older man slumped against the wall and put his one hand over his face, "This is stupid." He mumbled, "I shouldn't be so nervous about seeing my brother."

"Malik, relax. You're working yourself up for nothing." Altaïr soothed, wrapping his arms around the other man.

"I know that… Still, I can't help it. Maybe we shouldn't have come today. We should go home and try again tomorrow or next week or maybe just give him a ride home when he gets out or…"

"Shh, shh…" Altaïr cooed into Malik's ear, now fully embracing him, "It'll be alright. We won't stay for very long if you don't want to, but you are going to see him, okay. You'll be mad if you don't. It'll be fine, you'll see."

The two stayed in that position for quite a while. They didn't even notice when the doors opened until, rather loudly, cleared his throat. Altaïr jumped and gently pushed Malik back some before guiding the other male out of the elevator. He couldn't help but look around, embarrassed and searching for any possible onlookers. There were a couple of people that looked at him funny. He noticed too girls cooing the show of affection they had just witnessed. The younger male felt his cheeks warm and hid under the hood of his white hoodie.

The hallway Kadar's room was in was mostly empty, save a few people walking to or from other rooms. With Altaïr following closely, Malik walked down the hallway, up to Kadar's room, and froze. His hand went up to open the door, then back down, then up and kept going up to tug at his hair or rub his chin. He looked to Altaïr who crossed his arms and gave him a look that said something between 'hurry up' and 'I'm right behind you.' With one deep breathe Malik moved to open the door for the umpteenth time just before Mia opened it from the other side. She jumped back slightly at the surprise and held up here phone which held a pre-typed message, 'Kadar said to hurry up and come in.' She moved to the side and the two men walked in.

Kadar was sitting up on the hospital bed trying to see behind Mia. When his brother finally came into view, a thick, awkward silence filled the air for at least three minutes. Kadar, having been in a coma since the accident, was seeing his brother for the first time with only one arm. To say that he was surprised would have been an understatement, "Uh…" the older brother spoke up, "How are you feeling…?" he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How am _I _feeling?" Kadar said in response.

Mia suddenly decided that this would have to be a private moment between the brothers. She grabbed a hold of Altaïr's arm and led him out of the room but not before they heard Kadar yelling at Malik for being worried over him when the older brother was missing his left arm. Mia shut the door and took on the persona of a bouncer, crossing her arms and strengthening her stance in front of the door to keep Altaïr from going back in. The man would have laughed at the tiny woman's pose and serious expression if he wasn't currently dealing with separation anxiety. Mia exhaled through her nose as she began to type out her explanation, 'Let them have time to themselves. A lot has happened over the months and Kadar hasn't had a chance to come to terms with things even if Malik has. They'll be fine Altaïr.'

Altaïr reluctantly conceded and backed away from the door, though Mia wasn't abandoning her post right away. Time passed by. Every minute seemed like an hour. They would occasionally hear muffled yelling or curses. Something hit the other side of the door at one point. After that things were quiet for a while. Mia pressed her ear to the door, straining to hear anything, "Somehow, I know that's hypocritical of you." Altaïr commented as she scooted over to allow him the same option.

Suddenly, Malik opened the door and the two of them stumbled forward. The older man rolled his eyes at the two before him. The tension in the room was all but gone entirely and now the matter of Altaïr being back with his brother was the only thing Kadar was concerned about, "I don't like you." The comment was short, crisp, and to the point. This had always been how the two always carried on a rather long conversation and Malik pulled up a chair to wait it out while Mia perched on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry." Altaïr said, looking just as mildly annoyed as Kadar.

"You don't deserve him."

"I know."

"I don't think he should have taken you back."

"He wouldn't have if Mia hadn't forced him to stay at my house and I didn't beat Abbas within an inch of his life."

"Good. I don't like you less now."

"Glad to hear it."

"Why'd you beat up Abbas?"

"Aside from the fact that he beat Malik, he was the one driving the car that night."

"I don't like you even less."

"I don't expect you to not dislike me."

"Good. I won't.

"Wonderful."

They stared each other down for a couple of minutes before Malik turned to Mia, "I think we're going to have to get them drunk again before they can get along." He said with a dead pan expression. Mia smiled and nodded in agreement.

The small group managed to get along for several hours. When the doctor returned he informed Malik and Mia that Kadar would be released in a few days. Visiting hours ended at around eight that night and the three non-patience left, much to the dismay of a very nervous Kadar. He didn't like the idea of sleeping alone in a hospital, even though he had been doing so for several months.

Upon exiting the hospital Altaïr visibly relaxed and sighed with relief. Malik noticed this but didn't say anything until they arrived home. The younger man made his way to the kitchen and began rummaging through the fridge and pulling out one of Malik's beers. _That_ made him worry, "Altaïr, why were you so tense at the hospital?"

"I hate hospitals." He answered truthfully.

Malik blinked and watched his lover flop on the couch as he cracked open the bottle. He had expected the man to lie or avoid the question in some way, "Why not?" he pressed, joining Altaïr the couch and resting his feet in the other's lap.

"Bad experience." Altaïr took a sip of beer. He peeked at Malik out of the corner of his eye. He could tell the other man wanted to know just what experience he was talking about. Or maybe he thought he was referring to the fight they'd had there after the accident. That uncertainty alone was what made Altaïr decide to spill his guts. Either that or the beer. Damn, he was a light weight, "I had a girlfriend that died. At that hospital, too. Not a memory I like to revisit if at all possible."

"I…I'm sorry." Malik said, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be. It's not like you knew."

"How…how did she…?"

"Die?" Altaïr finished for him, taking another long drink, "It was my own damn fault. Her name was Ahda. We dated for years. She was probably the only woman I actually cared about. I'm pretty sure she knew I was…you know…gay. She stayed with me anyway. Not for any selfish reason; she wasn't Maria. But, I think, she stayed because she knew I wasn't ready to come out yet. I don't know, Ahda was cool like that. She knew shit without me having to spell it out for her. Anyway, we were out one night. It wasn't anything big or fancy. We were just seeing a movie, for fuck's sake." He paused and put his hand over his eyes. Malik shifted so that he could put his hand on Altaïr. It didn't matter were, shoulder, knee, arm, so long as the other knew Malik was there for him, "This guy came outa nowhere. He had a knife. He told Ahda to give him her necklace but, I had to be the totally straight, macho, dumbass. Fuck I was an even _worse_ closet case back then," Altaïr attempted a laugh but the sound was hollow and sad, "She woulda given him the damn necklace. Why'd he…" the younger man finally broke down.

Calmly, Malik took the half empty bottle from Altaïr and set it on the coffee table, brushed his hand over Altaïr's cheek, and brought their foreheads together. Altaïr wrapped his arms around Malik and buried his face in the other's shoulder, crying like her death had only just happened. Malik wished he still had both his arms just to feel like he was trying his damnedest to comfort his love. Somehow, one arm wrapped around the waist just didn't feel like enough. They must have stayed there for half an hour, just holding each other, before Altaïr finally looked up, "Th-thanks, Malik. I've…I never told anyone about what happened…it felt good to get it out." He brought a tentative kiss to his lover's lips. It was meant to be short and sweet. But he lingered a little too long; savored the taste of Malik's breathe a little too much. He went in for another taste, his tongue shyly licking at the older man's bottom lip.

Malik returned the kiss, gently tugging Altaïr's lip with his teeth; a sign that he wasn't quite ready for that moment to end. His hand moved from hip to neck in order to ensure that Altaïr stayed exactly where he was for as long as Malik wanted him too. Altaïr pushed on Malik's shoulders until they were lying on the couch and rocking against each other with a smooth and consistent rhythm. This wasn't their usual sex. They weren't just fucking in the heat of the moment. They were actually taking the time to touch, kiss, explore each other's bodies. They were making love.

Altaïr prepared Malik slowly, taking his time to make sure he wouldn't hurt the other male. But Malik was becoming impatient and rocked into Altaïr's fingers, urging the man to hurry up and take him. The younger man gladly obliged. The head of his cock breached Malik's entrance, earning him a hiss of pleasure and pain. He waited for a second, occupying himself with creating a love bite on Malik's throat, before he pushed on. The tight heat that surrounded Altaïr's length was almost as delicious as the moans from Malik that vibrated against his lips. He moved slowly, being sure to brush against that sweet spot deep inside of Malik. It wasn't long, however, before they were both aching for release. Altaïr rocked into his lover with gentle force, each thrust bringing them closer and closer to the edge. One of his hands moved around to pump Malik's cock, causing the other man's hips to buck uncontrollably. Their breaths came short and heavy, moans of ecstasy and sweet words falling from both sets of lips. The creaking of the old sofa was lost among the many different sounds they made as Altaïr thrusts became faster and erratic. Malik cried out his lover's name as he came, Altaïr following suit.

They lay on the couch, struggling to catch their breath. Altaïr felt Malik's seed in his hand and promptly wiped it on the front of the sofa, "That's disgusting." Malik criticized between gulps of air.

"Mmm…too lazy to move." Altaïr drawled out against Malik's mouth.

"Do you think you can make it to the bed? I can't exactly breathe with you on top of me like this."

Altaïr gave a tiered laugh as he reluctantly rolled off of Malik on onto the floor. He groaned when his back thumped against the carpet, "Maliiiiik…!"

"What?"

"Carry me."

**AN: Ah, well, this was rather short but I'm pretty happy with it. I'm not quite ready to call this fanfic done, yet. I think I'll just keep it around to upload a few side stories to it every now and then. Totally open to any suggestions. :D**

**Hope you all enjoyed the main read! Now let's have a little fun, yes?**


	14. Lazy Day

**AN: As promised, side stories! :D**

* * *

><p>Ezio groaned as he rolled over in his bed, reaching over to find he was alone. He groped blindly in confusion for a moment before reluctantly opening his eyes and actively searching for his lover. Leonardo was nowhere in the room. This wasn't an uncommon occurrence as the older was slightly ADHD. He could never stay in one place for too long. Still, Leo was not that great at a graceful exit and always managed to wake Ezio in some way.<p>

The younger man dragged himself out of bed and wandered out the bedroom door. Immediately, his nose was assaulted by the magnificent scent of sizzling bacon and fresh toast. His eyes were treated to his man in those loose fitting pajama pants that hugged his hips just right. Oddly enough, Leo opted to cook bacon shirtless but had enough experience to know he should be wearing some form of armor; A.K.A: the frilly pink apron Claudia had bought them.

He leaned against the doorway and smiled, lightly when Leo cursed at the sudden pop of grease that stung his hand, "Now this, this right here, is the perfect thing to wake up to in the morning."

"Aww," Leo moaned, "You weren't supposed to get up yet. I was going to surprise you."

"Oh? But I am surprised." Ezio reassured, crossing the room and wrapping his arms around Leo's hips from behind, "I wake up alone, see you shirtless and in an apron, hear you swear, and get a real breakfast this morning instead of a drive-through McMuffin and a coffee." He glanced at the clock and a moment of panic broke through the serenity, "Uh…Leo…?"

The older man laughed lightly, "Don't worry, amore. I've already called in. We shall be taking a lazy day. But as far as Desmond knows, you and I gave each other a twenty-four hour stomach bug."

Ezio smiled and pressed his lips to his lover's cheek, "You need to shave." He said with a little grimace.

Leo hummed. Shaving and personal care were always at the bottom of his to-do-list. In fact, he would often forget to eat when working on a new project. Ezio never stopped worrying over him.

Breakfast was served and they both retreated into their bedroom to eat and watch a little television. An old western movie was on. Ezio had a weakness for old western movies. Leo, on the other hand, found them utterly boring. With the younger's head on his chest, it was all too easy to distract himself by playing with his dark, longish hair and Ezio reveled in it. The two were content to sit like this for the entire movie. Went it was over, Ezio flicked off the TV with the remote and looked up at his lover who smiled down at him. "What?" Leo chuckled.

"You know…" Ezio droned out.

"Know what?"

"We've never tried roleplaying before."

Leo blushed a bright red and Ezio laughed as he was promptly shoved off.

* * *

><p>Kadar wrapped his arms around Mia's shoulders from where she sat at the table currently munching on a piece of burnt and buttered toast. She smiled around the charred bread in her mouth as her boyfriend stole a bite out of the corner, "No work today?" he asked with his mouth full. Kadar had been home from the hospital for about a week so far. He would have to go back to work eventually but until then what was the harm in milking a few days off with pay? Mia's job helping out in the nursing home was an everyday thing with the exception of weekends so it was unusual to see her sitting in her pajamas at noon on a Monday.<p>

She reached for her phone across the table and quickly typed out her explanation, holding her toast in her mouth, 'I'm taking a day. Told them you were having issues adjusting to life on the outside. And don't steal my food!'

"You make it sound like I've been in prison instead of a hospital. I'm taking another bite for payment as your scapegoat." He said craning his neck for another bite but Mia blew in his face to scare him off. Kadar _hated_ when she did that. He made a disgusted noise and jerked away, whipping at his face.

He moved to the couch with a slight limp and plopped down, defeated. He took note of Mia moving to grab him a plain bagel while he absentmindedly rubbed at his bad knee. The accident had left the knee cap with a nasty fracture and torn muscle all through his leg. It had healed over time but doctors said it would likely bother him from time to time. There was a chance this issue was only temporary but it wasn't likely. They had prescribed a medicine for the pain; theses little purple pills that made Kadar feel loopy for a couple of hours. In all honestly, Kadar loved that side effect. It was like a totally legit excuse to get high. Naturally, he limited himself so he wouldn't end up like Dr. House or some other equally cranky and awesome doctor off of TV. Plus, Mia would give him the silent treatment if she found him stoned on the couch when she got home. It might have sounded ironic to anyone who didn't know her, but an angry Mia with her silent treatment was insufferable. Indescribable. Excruciating.

She finished spreading grape jam on Kadar's bagel and almost skipped over to him. While he sat and munched on his late breakfast, Mia scurried off and disappeared. At first, her boyfriend didn't pay much attention to it. When about thirty minutes went by, however, he began to wonder. And when a loud crash was heard in the bedroom, he jumped up and rushed in to see what had happened. Mia smiled as she watched her boyfriend stop dead in his tracks. Knocking the bedside lamp was a reasonable sacrifice to get him to hurry up. Granted he didn't exactly know he was supposed to come find her after a few minutes but she didn't know it would take so long.

Mia stood in a black, frilly panty/bra combo with a thin, see-through gown pulled over that only went down to her mid-thigh. The light freckles that covered her arms and chest were clearly visible along with the darker birthmark on her left hip.

She and Kadar had been together for a long while. Mia was a bit on the shy side and honestly unsure of her own feelings for Kadar. She had made some stupid mistakes in the past and it took a devastating break up and the near loss of her best friend to get the message across; sex is not a toy. She wanted to make sure that she at least wouldn't regret the whole act with Kadar. Then she had started to think, they had plenty of time to sleep together. There was no real rush.

When the accident happened, it had sort of set her into overdrive. She kept thinking, what if Kadar had died? She didn't like that idea at all. After a rather long and eye opening therapy session with her friend, they both came to the conclusion that it was time she got laid.

Kadar hadn't exactly moved since entering the room. Though he was aware of his pants becoming a little too tight. He had been patient with his girlfriend; understanding. To say he was excited about where everything seemed to be going was an understatement. Movement caught his eye and he realized Mia was trying to sign something at him, "What?" he said, unable to process the meaning of her sign language.

She repeated a bit more slowly, 'Is this alright?'

Kadar laughed nervously, "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

Mia gave a shy smile before beckoning him closer with a finger. A silent command that Kadar was all too happy to obey.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Desmond? Malik and I won't be in today."<p>

"_What? Why?"_

"Just don't feel like it."

Desmond sighed with frustration realizing there was really nothing he could do about someone calling in a sick day even if they weren't sick, _"Fine. But you better not pull this crap tomorrow."_ He warned before hanging up.

Altaïr grinned and snuck back into their bedroom. He had turned off the alarm before it could sound and now it was too late for Malik to do anything about it. His boyfriend was still sleeping. Altaïr had warned him that Malik had been working too hard. Now look where it got him. The slightly younger man grinned and jumped on the bed, causing Malik to bounce up and swear with shock at his rude awakening, "Altaïr? What the fuck?" He asked sleepily, "Since when are you this hyper in the morning?" Malik looked at the clock. Three seconds later he was attempting to throw the said clock at Altaïr's stupid grin, "What the hell! Why didn't you wake me?"

"Relax," Altaïr said, drawing out the last syllable, "I already called in. We aren't going to work today."

"That's not a very good excuse, Altaïr!"

"Well, it's what's happening."

"Uhg!" Malik groaned before flopping back on the bed, arm stretched out above his head.

Altaïr took opted to take advantage of this new, vulnerable position and moved to hover over his lover, brows touching. Malik did not look pleased but he was finding it difficult to stay angry for very long. He sighed and pressed his lips to Altaïr's. The kiss was deepened momentarily before they both parted complaining of the other's morning breath. After that, it was a mad rush to the bathroom, with shoving and friendly insults. Teeth were brushed and a nice warm shower was shared. Of course, the two couldn't resist keeping something as innocent as a shower strictly PG. But Altaïr had bigger plans.

Malik attempted to make breakfast for himself but the younger man behind him was a bit impatient and likely wasn't going to get another opportunity like this for the rest of the day. "What are you doing, you moron." Malik said, referring to Altaïr's sudden advancement into the front of the older man's pajama pants.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Mmm…I think I like nothing." Malik stated with obvious satisfaction.

Altaïr continued to work his lover until they were both mad with want. He then proceeded to bend him over the kitchen counter and take him. It was rushed and lacked very much romance. After all, how romantic and a kitchen fuck get? No, this was more about physical gratification and much needed stress relief. And Malik had been _very_ stressed lately.

They ate breakfast and watched television for about an hour before Altaïr was all over Malik again. On the couch this time. Then again, in the laundry room on top of the running dryer (that was really fun). Another time in the hallway against the wall. The laundry room again (Malik was on top that time). By the time they made it to the bedroom, they really weren't bothering with keeping their sex noises down. What harm could it do anyway? Most of the neighbors were at work.

The bed creaked and thumped the wall with the amount of force Malik was putting into his thrusts. Altaïr had successfully released the animal inside his lover and as cheesy as that sounded, he really didn't care. There was no better way to describe the primal nature that surprisingly resided within the normally uptight, stickler for the rules that was Malik.

They both yelled and cursed upon climax, collapsing side by side on the bed. Pillows had been tossed to the floor to mix with the random arrangement of close all around the room and sheets pulled off the mattress only to tangle with their limp and sweaty limbs. They would have a mess to clean up later. But Altaïr had accomplished his mission: Have sex in every room of the apartment at least once.

As they lay in bed trying to catch their breath, Malik rolled over to wrap around his lover in a very possessive manner, "We should take days off more often." He almost seemed to purr.

Altaïr chuckled, "Unfortunately, I'm afraid Desmond would skin me alive if we missed another day. So, work tomorrow."

"That could be fun." Malik whispered suggestively in Altaïr's ear as he nipped at it playfully. They did have to take a rather long elevator ride up to their floor. Malik's lips moved from ear to one of the few unmarked spots on Altaïr's throat.

Altaïr was covered in love bites by now. Some of them would definitely be visible to everyone when tomorrow came. Not that he was complaining. Most people at the office already knew about him and Malik. They were like family (in the sense that _none_ of them knew how to mind their own damn business) so it was unavoidable. And not that he didn't leave his fair share of Marks on Malik. The two were obviously possessive of each other. Even Altaïr, who had not yet fully come out of the closet, would step in and chase of any man or woman making a move on _his _man.

"Mmm…" the younger hummed against Malik's lips in pleasure and they stayed in bed like this the rest of the day. They hadn't realized the surprise nap they'd taken until Altaïr woke up to a darkened room and looked at the clock, "Oh shit," he said, not sounding at all panicked. Just mildly surprised that they had managed to sleep that long, "Malik, wake up. It's seven o'clock." He cooed softly to stir his exhausted boyfriend from sleep.

"Mmmm…! Then what's the point in getting up? Early bed time." He groaned as he turned over on his other side.

"The point is, we stink. You aren't going to make me shower alone, are you?"

As if he were a dog that just heard the food bag shake, Malik was up and leading the way to the bathroom. Altaïr laughed and lounged on the bed a bit longer before getting up and following Malik.

Lazy day well spent.


	15. Black Cats are Good Luck

**AN: I just got my first kitten ever! It's sooooooo cute and my dog, Mia, treats him like he's her baby! Can you guess what I named him? Malik! XD he's even got a little goatee thing! Though, it's just a grey mark on his chin…actually, now that I think about it, he looks more like Al Mualim… But Malik's a cooler name for a cat since it means King and cats have a reputation for ruling the house. My parents don't know about him yet so I really wish he'd stop meowing so loudly all the time which just makes me think Malik is a perfect name for him even **_**more**_** for some reason but ANYWAY! Since my dog is in this fic via Kadar's girlfriend, I thought it only fair to throw my little Mal-mal in as well. :D**

* * *

><p>Altaïr was acting strangely today. This morning he claimed to be sick (even though it was obvious he was faking) and refused to get out of bed. When Malik called him on his lunch break, partly to see if he was actually sick and if he was feeling any better and partly to see if he wanted to go get something to eat since he was obviously not sick, there was no answer. The older man shrugged it off and figured the lazy ass was probably asleep or playing video games, as if he didn't get enough of those at work. He called him again when Malik got off and still no answer. When he got home, the living room and kitchen area was dark and didn't look to have any evidence of Altaïr ever even being there. The man would always leave the TV on or a mess of food in the kitchen. Of course, <em>now<em> Malik was worried. The lack of mess in the kitchen meant that Altaïr probably hadn't eaten all day. Maybe he really was sick?

"Altaïr, I'm home!" he called. A muffled curse sounded in their bedroom. "Altaïr?" Malik called again, heading in that direction, "I tried to call you earlier. Why didn't you…answer." Malik deadpanned when he saw the chaos that was once their room. Dirty dishes and several bags of chips were scattered across the floor. The bed was in shambles from being used and abused in some mysterious way (and given Altaïr's maturity level, it was probably due to him jumping on the bed while Malik was away). The TV in their room was on with Dragon Age: Origins paused on the screen and more than one can of Red Bull sitting on top of it. But none of that, _none_ of it compared to the little ball of black fuzz staring at him with bright green eyes from Altaïr's lap.

"Uh…surprise?" Altaïr tried as he carefully watched Malik's face for any indication of how the man would react.

"What the _hell_ is that?" he said, sounding more surprised than angry but definitely sounding a little angry.

"A…cat?"

"I know it's a fucking cat, you dumbass. What's it doing in our house?"

"Oh, Malik! You shoulda seen him! He was just sitting outside of our apartment last night, all alone and skinny and cold and shivering and, and, and! Can we keep him, Malik? Pleeeeease?" Altaïr begged, bouncing slightly from his place of the floor, his Red-Bull-binge-of-celebration-for-apparently-fooling-Malik becoming very obvious.

"Are you kidding me? Are we even aloud to have pets here?" Malik half yelled.

"But! But! But!"

"No!"

"But Maaaaalik! We bonded! What if the landlord says we can? Can we keep him then? I promise I'll take care of him!"

"Altaïr," Malik said in a warning tone. It didn't really do anything except cause Altaïr to give him the biggest puppy-dog eyes he'd ever seen, "D-don't do that." The younger man could practically smell the weakening will of his lover and held the kitten up. Its big green eyes blinked at the older man and it meowed a tiny noise. That was like explosives on Malik's wall of resolve. He took the kitten from Altaïr and held it for a moment before it started to purr, "Fine." He said with a sigh and watched Altaïr's face light up, "Only if the landlord says yes." He added sternly.

"Yay!" Altaïr cheered and gave Malik a bear hug, jumping up and down.

"No more energy drinks for you. And clean up this mess! Good lord, it looks like a hurricane swept through here."

Altaïr laughed and hopped to it. At least he wasn't going to complain about cleaning for a day or two. Though, Malik knew better than to honestly expect his lover to stay true to his word and actually clean up after the cat. He would end up being the one to empty the litter box and pour the smelly food into its bowls and let's not forget the shedding. Dear god the shedding! Malik groaned, "Does it even have a name?"

"Yusuf." Altaïr chirped.

"That's a weird name for a cat." Malik commented.

"Well, I figured everyone else in this house has an Arabic name. Why not the cat too?" he smiled.

Malik huffed a laugh and sat on the bed with the kitten in his lap so that he could pat it. Yusuf purred and leaned his head into the affectionate touches. Altaïr sat beside Malik, leaning against his boyfriend while he scratched his new kitten under the chin. "You know," Malik began, "We probably shouldn't get too attached. The landlord might say no."

"Then I'll just send him to live with Uncle Ezio and Uncle Leo, now won't I Yus-y." Altaïr said, shortening 'Yusuf' to an affectionate nick-name.

"Wait, they knew about this?" Malik asked.

"Uh…" Altaïr said intelligently, realizing he had just thrown his friends under the bus.

"They're so dead, tomorrow."


End file.
